Classified
by megamatt09
Summary: A government agency investigates Harry Potter and the Wizarding World, but in typical fashion, he marries some of their agents. That's how it normally goes, doesn't it?
1. Chapter 1

_So, micro-series time, and we have a dandy here. This actually was on my "to-do" list around the same time Super Date was. Thought about holding off on posting on this one until it's completed, but I decided to let this one slip through even though the gaps between chapters might be long. As always, these micro-series stories will be shorter, hence the name. _

* * *

Harry Potter woke up in a hotel room in Las Vegas, because honestly, he had to be somewhere in the world.

To be more serious, it was after the defeat of Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as the self-stylized Dark Lord known as Lord Voldemort. To be honest, Harry figured that it was either an epic battle or extremely anti-climatic. But he didn't fight for anyone's entertainment, so he was just as glad to see that things were completely and utterly done.

That being said, Harry took a good look around the hotel room in Vegas, or rather what was left of it. The night proved to be one that was eventful, but first Harry needed to rewind to the last couple of weeks that were.

Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort, he believed he mentioned that.

Not wanting to be bothered by a bunch of idiot wizards, who Harry was sure might try to elect him Minister by the time he would get back, Harry left on a plane to Las Vegas, with his cohort, occasional drinking buddy, and more than occasional fuck buddy, Nymphadora "Don't Call Me Nymphadora Unless You Can Say It While Doing Parseltongue Oral Sex" Tonks.

That was a mouthful come to think about that.

Harry called her Nym, for the simple fact that it was easier to say than Nymphadora and it was less formal than Tonks. They long since passed the stage where surnames were common once they did the horizontal mambo.

Where was Harry anyway?

Oh, yeah, he went to Vegas, had some fun, made some memories, somehow managed not to get arrested, and have his mug shots plastered all over the Internet.

He also managed to be one of the few people who fixed to enter Vegas with more money than he entered it.

That being said, he woke up, and he realized that in addition to the trashed hotel room, he had women in his bed, and none of them were Nym.

This wasn't the first time that Harry woke up with girls in his bed, because that happened about three times a week, but he wondered what the hell was going on.

'_Well, it would be rather rude to wake them up after what we got up to last night,' _Harry chuckled.

One of the women stirred themselves awake against him, and Harry wondered how many there were.

'_Nym, I swear, if you and Ginny bet whether or not I'd get Vegas Marriaged, you and I are going to have words,' _Harry thought.

Master of Death, Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One, Harry felt he acquired about three titles too much. He preferred Harry Fucking Potter himself, but that was just a personal preference to be honest.

That being said, Harry saw one of the women shift against him. She didn't seem to be willing to let go of his neck and she appeared to have it clenched in a death grip of some sorts and she held around it tight.

"Honey, I know that you're comfortable, but you really need to let go of my neck. I don't fancy dying….. again."

The woman shifted against him, and Harry sighed, he knew that this might be a problem, so he prodded her gently once again.

"You know, I've blown someone's head off for less than waking me up when I'm sleeping," she muttered, and she shifted against him. She looked at him with bright eyes, and her hair hung down against her face.

She also was completely naked, that fact was key to remember. And once the sheets shifted off to the side, Harry got a good look at her body. She had the perfect fit body, with legs to die for, and an ass and bust to match.

Harry thought that he would explore the details when she was less testy.

"Good morning….. you know what happened last time, don't you?" she asked and Harry smiled at her.

"Yes, we got married, at least the two of us…."

"Yes, at least the two of us," the redhead said and out of all of the missions she had where she used sex to coerce information out of, this might have been the most satisfying.

The sex that was, she didn't really get any information. At least anything that she didn't already know, but the sex almost made up for the lack of information, at least in her opinion.

"So, who are you…. and….."

"Natasha Romanov, and the rest is classified…"

"We're married, so I think that classifications are off the table," Harry said with a smile and he grabbed her by the ass and pulled her in.

She shivered, but didn't fight it up.

"Romanov, could you keep it down over there?" the dark haired woman that Harry found in his bed grumbled and she pushed her head down on the bed.

"My Superior Officer, she can't hold her liquor, I see," Natasha replied and Harry smiled.

"Shut up, Romanov, I'm still sore from last night."

"What's SHIELD exactly?"

"Can't tell you, classified, I need to get permission," Natasha said, and she leaned over, and looked over to the woman. "Maria…"

"That's Agent Hill, at least until this headache goes away, and even after, Agent Romanov."

She was well aware with the ring on Maria's finger, and the ring placed on her finger as well.

"We bungled this mission pretty badly," Natasha mused and Maria shook her head.

"Yes, we….. we got the tables turned on us."

Maria Hill pulled herself up and went face to face with her new husband. All things considered, it could be worse.

Actually, all things considered, this turned out pretty nicely. That being said she had questions, what woman in her position wouldn't?

"How is this possible, and how can you be married to both of us?" Maria asked Harry.

"Magic, trumps any law in the land, hang on, I've got to check in with my bodyguard," Harry said and he swung his feet over the edge of the bed, averting the subject. Mostly because he did not want to have to explain how magic bitch slapped pretty much everything in existence.

Harry pulled out the portable mirror that Nym gave him, it was like the one that Sirius gave him all those years back. He did hope that Sirius enjoyed his retirement on the remote tropical island after faking his death.

"Paging Nymphadora Tonks," Harry whispered into the mirror and Nym stirred awake, her hands on the mirror.

"Wotcher, Harry," Nym said, but she frowned. "Did we get married last night?"

Harry looked at her with a stern glare in his eyes. "I don't know, Nymphadora, did we?"

Nym shook her head. "You sound like my mother sometimes."

"Trust me, you would have some real issues if I was anything like your mother," Harry said.

Nym fired back. "And yet, I would be saner than most of the Black Family."

Harry laughed "You've got me there; anyway, I've married Natasha Romanov and Maria Hill…"

"Oh, the two government agents that tried to pump you for information about the Wizarding World, but….. you married them, well, that's one way to shut them up," Nym chimed in brightly with a grin on her face. "You do know that for powerful wizards like you, Tab A into Slot B pretty much is a legally binding and unbreakable marriage."

"Tell me more, Nym….."

"Well Sirius and I talked about it one time….."

"And why were Sirius and you discussing my sex life, Nymphadora?" Harry asked but he got no response.

"Um got to go, you know get something for my hangover," Nym said, and she left the call straight away.

Natasha raised her eyebrow when she looked at Harry. "That's your bodyguard?"

"Well, she normally has better days, she drank enough to level an entire Football team," Harry said, but he paused and amended something. "Soccer, to you…. well, I guess she might have drank much for an entire American Football team… or any sports team."

"I see," Natasha said and she smiled, and she got a look at Harry's body. This was the first time that she actually got a good enough look at him, and knew why he sucked her in last night.

"Yes, she's cool," Harry said, and that was the best thing that he could say about Tonks. She was about the only member of the Order who treated him like an equal, and not some punk kid who needed to keep his nose clean.

Providing you never let her anywhere near the kitchen. That just begged for trouble, but that was a long story for another time.

"So, you're part of this government organization known as SHIELD?" Harry asked. "Does it stand for something special?"

"Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate," Maria told him. "We deal with security threats that the official governments don't want to deal with."

Harry knew that the official governments and really the unofficial one to be technical didn't want to deal with a whole lot. "So, you've got your hands full?"

"We can't talk here anymore, this place is a security risk," Maria told them and she looked around, she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Let's get dressed," Natasha said with a smile, but she walked and Harry put his hands on her shoulders.

"You know, you don't really want to go out reeking of sex, do you?" Harry asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes, that would be bad," Natasha said and she looked around. "Where is…"

"She must have woken up before us and dipped out to get Breakfast," Maria said in response. "We'll find her later….. he's right though…"

* * *

Now the group showered and dressed, they made their way downstairs. It actually was quick, and Harry respected that, there had to be a reason why they tracked him down, and there would be plenty of time for fun and games later, now that they were married.

That being said, the glimpse of their wet naked bodies would do for now.

Natasha realized that she bit off a little more than she could chew when she agreed to take on this mission.

"So, are we safe, or do we need to go on the other side of the world?" Harry asked. He had a few charms up his sleeves, but he wasn't going to offer them if they didn't want them.

"We might keep that in mind," Natasha said, but she looked around and tapped her foot. The third SHIELD agent that they were with was MIA and not answering her communication link. That was not like her. "But, I think that we're safe here, at least enough to give you the basics…"

Harry kissed her in mid sentence and Natasha blinked, that wasn't what she expected. He grabbed her ass, and she leaned into the kiss more in response.

Maria cleared her throat, and the two broke apart. Natasha opened her mouth to question him, but Harry slowly placed his finger on her lips. She softened a little bit under her gaze, but tried not to go too soft.

"You looked tense," Harry said.

"You didn't exactly help with my tension," she whispered to him, but she tried to ignore the heat that pulsed through her bodies.

"Anyway, the reason why you went after me in the first place which lead to this entire misadventure in Vegas," Harry said and he gave them the opening to tell him.

"The hidden magical world has been a potential security risk for a long time, and SHIELD wanted to take a closer look at it for a long time," Maria explained to him. "All the disappearances that could not be explained, and all of the deaths, they indirectly risked throwing other things out into the open that humans were not willing to accept. Things that SHIELD doesn't even fully understand."

Natasha dropped the bombshell on him. "And we believe a dangerous threat infiltrated the British Ministry of Magic and has manipulated them for some time."

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Well, that's a surprise…and you're telling me about a different kind of infiltration, and not the usual type of infiltration."

Maria nodded in response, and she looked over her shoulder. Calm and determined she pressed on. "We hoped to get ahold of you before they did."

"Well you did," Harry fired back and they brushed that thought off. Harry cleared his throat and got completely down to business. "Anyway, you were saying….."

Natasha jumped onto the conversation and made sure that no one interfered with it. "Several of the magical users are on SHIELD's watchlist, and they are mostly the followers of the self-styled Dark Lord that you recently defeated. Somehow, your government let them back on the street."

Harry whistled. "The Imperius defense, they're stupid enough to fall for it again, but anyway….."

"One of these Death Eaters as you call him used his connection to smuggle stolen goods,' Maria added and Natasha jumped on in.

"And, I tracked him for a long week, before I came up to him," Natasha said and she recalled the battle. Her new husband looked at her, and the redhead shifted her form towards him. The casual white shirt that she wore tightened against her breasts when she inhaled or exhaled. "And…I thought something was entirely odd about him."

"In what way?" Harry asked her.

Natasha promptly answered. "He didn't try and kill me straight off like the other one did. It seemed like he was surprised to see me there. He did try and kill me I was attacked, but that didn't end too well to him."

"There's a reason why she has a codename the Black Widow," Maria chimed in helpfully, but her husband smiled in response.

"I'm well aware," Harry told her and he waved her on to try get more information.

"With is last breath, his skin gave away," Natasha said, and she paused, almost as if she debated to tell him anything.

"By his skin giving away, do you mean….."

"He changed his form, and changed into a more standard form," Natasha informed him and Harry raised his eyebrow. "He had green scaly skin…..very non-human like features. I've never seen anything like that in my life."

"And you've seen a lot?"

Natasha nodded in response and folded her arms.

"I managed to obtain a drive from him, but we could only crack part of the program," Natasha said and Harry frowned in response.

One could tell that his mind worked overtime and he tried to mentally process this in his head. The fact of the matter was that magical users didn't really care about any kind of technology, for the simple fact they didn't understand about any technology.

"What do you think?" Natasha asked him.

"I think that this is far deeper than that world," Harry said.

"You as well?" Maria asked and Harry turned around. "Do you have any idea what they could want from that world?"

Harry didn't take that much time to think, rather he pushed his hair from his face. "Much actually, more than you can think."

"Exactly how much?" Maria prodded.

"Well, there's the Department of Mysteries…..not sure what is all in there, and how there might be something that someone of extra-terrestrial origin might want," Harry said to himself.

"Is this Department of Mysteries well known?"

Harry got Maria's line of questioning immediately. He thought about it for half of a second and added. "Pretty much everyone in that world knows it exists, although they don't have any idea what's in it."

Come to think of it, the more that he thought about, it seemed like a really lame top secret facility. And a top secret facility that could be easily breached. Then again, given that the Ministry's security left a lot to be desired, he shouldn't be surprised.

That being said, Harry knew what a magical person's impression of security was. You slap up a couple of enchantments and call it a day. And hope that no one had a few brain cells. Which was a pretty good gamble for a lot of people in that world, but Harry digressed greatly about that.

"I do admit that anything of value, might not be hidden there," Harry said and he stopped and sighed. "Unless they are completely and utterly stupid, which is likely."

Harry didn't know what to believe.

"This might just be the public entrance to this Department of Mysteries," Natasha said, the more Harry told her about it, the more she highly thought to recommend put a tighter chain around the neck of the magic users. They presented a nightmare waiting to happen. "It's located in the Ministry of Magic…"

"Yes, and the Ministry is located in the middle of London….not a very secure location when you think about it," Harry said, and he sighed with a thought. "But, I don't think that it's going to get us that far to talk about the magical users and their various flaws."

Harry lead both the women over, they didn't want to be left in the hallway for too long, because such an extended meting just wasn't natural.

"None of the magical governments are officially sanctioned by the governments," Maria chimed in. "The closest is the United States, but that doesn't really have a magical government to speak of per say."

"That's right," Harry said. "And there are hidden pockets of different species of magical users and sentient creatures who would rather be hidden. Most of this is because of the wand wavers, putting them in danger. And the sentient creatures that did decide to stay in this realm…."

Harry paused and added in a low voice.

"They're rights are nonexistent," Harry told them and both women looked at him.

"The magical creatures…..we didn't get briefed on them," Natasha said to him and Harry raised an eyebrow in response.

"I figured that you wouldn't have gotten briefed on them, that's an even greyer area of delegation than magical users and nonmagical users," Harry said and he walked over. "SHIELD isn't much better…"

"We're not known to most people," Maria agreed, but it seemed to her that Harry knew a lot more about them before they met then he was telling.

"And I understand the need for secrecy," Harry added. "But, if that veil gets removed, then the shit's going to hit the fan."

Harry didn't want to say anything more than this, so he didn't.

His bodyguard waited for them at the end of the hallway, but Harry turned around towards them.

"Do you have a picture….of the visitor?"

Natasha pulled a picture out and showed the grainy picture of the alien. Its skin was green and it ears pointed upwards. Its crimson eyes flashed in the picture, with the wounds of a fresh battle present on it.

"I see," Harry whispered and he looked over the creature a little bit more and studied every inch of it. "There are aliens among us."

Natasha paused, perhaps it was just her, but there was something to Harry's tone that indicated that there was something more going on then she could have guessed. Or they thought that there was something more about them.

'_Especially these aliens,' _Harry thought and he gave a long sigh. _'Oh boy, there goes the neighborhood.'_

Harry held the picture in his hand and they walked up the hallway.

"Ladies, this is Nymphadora Tonks, who doesn't like being called by her full name, you can call her Nym, Dora, and anything other than Nymphadora, and you'll be cool with her," Harry said and he leaned forward to Nym. "Nym, I'm sure you remember Natasha and Maria from last night."

"Yes, and what about…."

"I'm sure that she'll join us after a moment," Maria said and she got a call back from headquarters. She was going to have to take this one.

She was actually surprised that they didn't send a search party out for them. Maria took a moment to excuse herself and take that call.

"I hate to say this, but I think that I saw someone shady out there," Nym said and Natasha looked at her with a smile.

"So you're the infamous Dora Black, aren't you?" Natasha asked her and Nym paused.

"Um, yeah, that's one of my aliases," Nym said and Natasha smiled at her in response.

"Our director might want to talk to you, your talents could be more useful outside of your little corner of the world," Natasha said and Nym whistled.

Color her intrigued, but a Ministry Auror didn't pay that much.

"Why don't you two talk more about this?" Harry asked both of them. "Now play nice though…"

"I'm sure that you're share the wealth," Nym said with a smile on her face.

Harry swatted her on her ass in response and pulled her in close. "Behave, Nympahdora, or you'll get a lot worse than this."

"Where are you going?" Natasha asked him, and Harry smiled at her.

"I've got to make a call to one of my sources…I'll explain when I get back."

Harry shifted into a private room and left Natasha and Nym standing alone in the hallway.

"So, are you serious about being someone shady out there?" Natasha asked, she didn't want to alert whoever was out there that something was going on.

"Um, I gave him the slip, but…."

Natasha loaded a gun and peered around the corner. It was very possible that someone caught sight of the SHIELD agents in Vegas and wanted to find out what they were doing. They shouldn't be here.

Nym followed her, and gracefully avoided everything. The clumsy act was mostly a put on to lure her enemies in the false sense of security.

She nearly tripped over an overturned chair, but she caught herself. Natasha gave her an exasperated look for a second and then she turned into Black Widow mode.

Okay most of the time.

* * *

There was one person that Harry thought could get to the bottom of whatever this situation was, and who might be able to dig up information. This person happened to be the smartest girl of her age, and one's whose intelligence was considered to be above most. Along with Harry's best female friend in the world, although there were rumors that their relationship was a lot more; something that Harry was not denying.

That being said, Harry made sure he was in a more secure location. Nym and Natasha checked out the disturbance and Harry got on the other end of the line.

"Hey, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here, what the happened?" the voice said on the other end.

"Sorry, Gwen, I didn't mean to duck and run like that, especially when we had a meeting."

Gwen Stacy shook her head. "Don't worry, considering the circumstances, I don't blame you. And besides, our little…..network managed to cover well for you. Along with running interference to keep certain people from following you over to Vegas. I mean the last thing we needed to do was cause an international incident."

"You did good, I'm sure," Harry said with a smile on his face.

"So, how is Vegas?" Gwen asked him.

Harry answered without missing a beat. "I got married."

Gwen responded without missing a beat or taking a breath. "Again?"

"Yes, Gwen, again," Harry said.

"This must be about the third or the fourth time this has happened to you?" Gwen asked.

"This has only happened twice, and you know it, Mrs. Potter," Harry told her and Gwen blinked and smiled.

"I know, Mr. Potter," Gwen told him in response. "And I'm sure you know that if you insert tab A into Slot B…."

"Have you be talking to Nym lately?"

"Maybe," Gwen said in a mysterious voice, but she spoke. "Anyway, who are the lucky girls?"

"Well two of them are Natasha Romanov…"

"No fucking way, you bagged the Black Widow," Gwen said and she was caught off guard by this.

"Yes, fucking way…..and do you seem surprised by this?" Harry asked.

"With anyone else, yes, with you, I'd be an idiot to even doubt what you're capable of," Gwen said. "And who is the other lucky party?"

"Maria Hill."

Gwen could have bust a gut laughing and she shook her head. "Well, she's second in command….with SHIELD you know."

"We really know more than we're supposed to," Harry said, not that was a complain, merely an observation in general.

"We knew SHIELD was after you about six months before they made comeback, and not because we have access to someone who has access to someone who talks in her sleep," Gwen said.

"Speaking of that person…"

"Don't tell me she's number three?" Gwen asked.

"What do you think?"

"Yes, I'm going to take that as a yes," Gwen said and she smiled in amusement. "You know if you bump off Nick Fury, you have an in."

Harry decided to let that one go without a comment. He knew that Gwen was joking, at least he thought he was. Besides, Fury struck him as the type that had more lives that an entire army of cats.

"So, I'm going to send you what little information I have, but are you sitting down when I'm telling this?"

"Yes, I am," Gwen said and she waited for Harry to give her the information.

"So, I take it won't come as a shock to you that the Ministry has been infiltrated."

Gwen slapped her palm down in mock indignation. "Oh my god, I feel faint, the Ministry has been infiltrated. This is…..expected. "

Harry laughed and then gained his bearings. He actually went through a few scenarios in his hand.

"I don't think that it's the Ministry that they are after. I mean, why would you go for a society that's a very small part of the Earth's population? They would have to be the most unambitious alien invaders ever, wouldn't they?"

"Oh, we're talking about alien invaders, are we?" Gwen asked with a smirk on her face. "Well we all know that there's absolutely no way possible that aliens can exist for any way whatsoever."

"At least officially," Harry chimed in.

"As for what they're after, well I'm sure that there are a few toys in the Department of Mysteries that might tickle their fancy," Gwen suggested, but then she realized. "Or it could be something as mundane as information…."

"The fact that they could access to the Prime Minister and by proxy other high ranking government officials through the Ministry," Harry said, and he could hear Natasha having returned. "Just find me what you can find me. SHIELD might have found something already, but if they made their move today, it's unlikely."

"So we're going to help them out," Gwen answered and Harry nodded in response.

"Now, I need to go, because one of my newest wives needs to talk to me."

Harry turned around to face Natasha, who stepped back for a second.

Natasha pressed herself against the wall. Being a world class spy, she found herself in some extremely perilous situations more often than she would even care to admit. And the fact that her new husband backed her into a corner proved to be just a little bit more perilous.

"So, can I help you?"

Natasha smiled, and they were nearly touching when they backed up against the wall.

"It seems like you have a few surprises of your own," Natasha said.

Harry smiled. "Indulge my curiosity."

"Yes, what about it?" Natasha asked.

"You knew that I had already did the Vegas marriage thing once before this, didn't I?"

"You were talking to Gwendolyn Stacy, or is it Gwendolyn Potter now?' Natasha said and she reached forward and was allowed enough room to press her finger on his chest, where she traced around it. "You do have that habit of ensnaring spiders of all sort into your web, don't you?"

Harry felt like she tried to wind him up, but he stepped back, to give her a little bit of breathing room.

"Well, I managed to net myself the deadliest spider of them all," Harry whispered in her ear. "And my venom is much stronger than hers."

Natasha could see that she was backed into the corner and she was about ready to challenge Harry to put his money where his mouth was. Or rather put another part of body in her and she closed her eyes.

That being the sexy spy allowed herself room to breathe.

"Yes, Gwen and I have been friends forever, and we've become more, obviously," Harry said and he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sure that you knew all about that, and even more. That's why you jumped on that mission, and why Maria tagged along to supervise, didn't she?"

"There was another, wasn't there, along with you and Gwen?" Natasha asked and she deflected the question.

"Answer my question with another question, can't say I ever tired of that game," Harry said and he leaned in towards her and whispered in ear. "Be a good girl, and you might be rewarded. Don't be a good girl and well…..you know what could happen."

He dropped his hands and allowed her just a bit of movement, to maintain the illusion of control.

"Yes, we were interesting to see what you were about and what you knew, and obviously…..well obviously we heard the rumors about what you were capable of," Natasha said and she reached forward and placed his hand close to her inner thigh. Harry didn't remove it. "And one thing lead to another…"

"You got sucked into this situation because you didn't know how magically binding a magically binding marriage is," Harry said and he saw her hand stroke him slowly. He wasn't sure if she knew what she was instinctively doing. Then again, given who she was, Harry hazarded a guess that she knew precisely what she was doing and got off on it. "And it doesn't have any limits or guidelines for the amount of women a wizard could have."

"So, it doesn't work on the contrary?" Natasha asked.

"We live in a society where the females outnumber the males by a wide margin, so it wouldn't make any sense," Harry said with a smile. "Most women…..well they turn to each other for comfort to kill time until they wait to see if the latest generation comes into their own, or if they're a pack of duds. Those who develop certain qualities will attract women to them like bees to honey."

Natasha was intrigued. Needless to say, a lot of her missions had a little skin, a little grope, maybe some tongue action, but she easily got the information that she wanted before it escalated seriously, not that she saw them having a little staying power. Then it was a nice little zap with the stun gun, and she was off into.

"The Triumvirate are and always will be the three smartest students to ever come out of Hogwarts since the founders…."

"I was unaware that Miss Stacy had magical gifts," Natasha whispered and she played with the zipper of his pants.

"Well, I guess I was able to hold some secrets from SHIELD, and that didn't come until much later," Harry confirmed for her. Although he knew that they suspected, so it really was no use holding vital information. Otherwise he would have to develop a lemon drop fetish and a twinkle in his eye.

"So how did that….."

"The pureblood idiots were half right about how you could potentially empower a Muggle to have magical powers. Of course, it's an ingredient that I would only part with…..and you're in abundant supply of it after last night."

Harry squeezed her ass and got her attention.

"Although there is a ritual that's required, but the ritual is pretty much just a pretty light show without that ingredient," Harry said. "Something my mother did when I was young, it had some interesting ramifications."

Natasha opened her mouth and wanted to find out more.

However, the door opened before Harry could tell her more. Or reveal more, Maria stuck her head in.

"We found her."

Natasha removed her hand discreetly from Harry's pants.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Maria asked.

"Don't worry, we'll finish it later," Harry said to his wife. "I'm sure you know a lot about me, but I know a lot about SHIELD, so that's going to be an interesting meet when we meet with the big man."

And speaking of interesting meetings, Harry came face to face with Vegas Wife #3.

"Hi, Carol, how are you doing?"

* * *

True to form, a tall blonde woman dressed in a tight white shirt and blue jeans showed up. She had a body that rivaled both of the other two agents of SHIELD. She viewed Harry and thought about how she got here.

She knew Harry for a while, mostly through her adopted sister. That being said, she worked with SHIELD and later SHIELD's outpost, SWORD, which dealt with matters that were far beyond the scope of Earth. Given the gifts she received, Carol thought that she was the proper person for the job.

"I can't believe that happened," Carol said and Harry raised his eyebrow in response. "Okay, I can believe that happened, but you know…"

"You were trying to make sure that these two of them didn't do anything that they might regret," Harry said.

Maria raised her eyebrow. "That's the mission…"

"Upset Harry, and you upset my sister, and you know what she's like when she's upset," Carol said with a smile.

"I think they we did an admirable job in not upsetting Harry," Maria said and she leaned against the wall. "How is she by the way?"

"Well, the three of us returned from our little camping trip that we were on just recently," Harry said, answering Maria's question for Carol. "Then, I beat Voldemort."

"You went camping when there was a dark wizard out in the country?"

Maria tried to process the logic of that, but Harry laughed.

"Well, we got his little artifacts dumped on our head at the last minute, because my old Headmaster…..he has a bad habit of withholding information," Harry said with a smile on his face. "But I'm sure as Agents of SHIELD, you can appreciate my agitation a bit more. I'm sure Fury keeps some secrets hidden close to his vest."

Natasha folded her arms across her chest. Dumbledore was on SHIELD's watch list until he was killed as well. The man's past was dubious at best. Nothing too malicious, but there were many instances where he caused headaches for SHIELD to clean up, and obviously with Harry to do likewise.

"Not to that extent, but I see where you're going," Natasha said crisply.

"The real fun part was that stupid taboo," Harry said and Nym threw her arms back in agitation, having just joined them recently.

"Yes, tell me about it, I mean…I'm sure it's a rather complex and intricate magical ritual, but could we have not used that to our advantage somehow?"

Harry smirked. "We did. I'm sure the Death Eaters might have wised up to it at about the tenth time we lured them into a trap which we took care of them."

It was a war after all, no time to give your enemies sugar cookies and hugs. There was only one way to deal with psycho mass murderers who would kill you and rape your remains if given half of the chance. Harry knew it and anyone who had the least bit of sense knew it.

"So, you all got back okay?" Carol asked.

"Kara went up to visit you, but you must have missed each other," Harry said, with a smile. "And that's just as well, because that meant that you were here."

"Yeah, I was here," Carol agreed with a smile. "And it was quite the weekend, so much that I can only remember parts of it…..but the parts that I remembered, they're quite memorable….aren't they?"

"Well, you said it," Harry said with a smile on his face and he turned to Maria. "You know, Fury's been after me for six months, but I think that it's time for the two of us to come face to face. Perhaps between the two of us, we can piece together a clearer idea of what's going on here."

Carol saw the eyes of Natasha and Maria on her and got a bit defensive. "For the record, I didn't tell my sister anything classified…"

"You didn't need to," Harry said and Carol looked at him with a sigh when she looked him straight in the eye. "You know we're twelfth level intellects. And we have a knack of finding things out that we shouldn't."

Carol sighed and she wrapped her arm around Harry. "Isn't that the truth?"

It was off to see the man himself, and Harry had a list of questions he wanted answers of from Fury.

This should prove to be a memorable meeting.

**To Be Continued. **

* * *

**So, post-show/director's notes for this one, and I have a few things to say. **

**Exactly where does this fall in the MCU canon? I'm just going to say sometime before Agents of SHIELD, and just leave it at that. Then again, it really doesn't matter. Because, a story gets bogged down too much when you worry about timeline and continuity. One of my biggest pet peeves with the Harry Potter series (among many others), is the fact that it has a timeline where the story is placed. Therefore, I'm going to ignore that, because if canon gets in the way of the story that I want to tell, it's irrelevant. **

**This is fan fiction after all, not canon-rehash. Something that people don't really get, inspiration may be found from many locations, or strange minds think alike. **

**I finally did what I threatened to do for about a year, and I'm not sorry about it at all. I'm sure people will bitch and rage about it, but whatcha gonna do brother? I write the story that I want to tell. **

**Carol was the obvious choice to include as the third agent, because given my preference for blondes; it would be wrong if I didn't have a blonde involved. She's on my list of my top ten favorite comic book blondes. **

**The thing that I'm hinting at (you kind of have to read between the lines), is my own pet explanation about how the characterization for some characters might have been off in the last two books. Or at least a play off on that idea, hence we got here. **

**It's a running gag across many stories in my expanded universe how Harry can't even walk into Vegas without getting married. It's like commandment number two of my own personal rules. **

**The Taboo really shows how most magical users are idiots and how Voldemort really did deserve to win in canon because the other side was so incompetent at figuring out an extremely obvious solution in turning it against the bad guys.**

**I'm hinting at certain things that I feel should be obvious, although maybe not. Well it will be confirmed soon enough. Figure this will be at least eight chapters, but no more than twelve. Subject to change. **

**I've rambled on enough, I'm sure there's something that I've forgotten. Or maybe that was by design and I didn't want to bring it to someone's attention just yet. **

**Next chapter, Harry Potter meets Nick Fury. Oh boy, see you when I see you. **


	3. Chapter 3

Harry whistled with interest when he looked around the SHIELD headquarters. There was a smile where he got a look at the base, at least one of the bases around the world. After all, the world's biggest government spy agency would have many hot spots.

"Now, security is tight," Maria warned him.

Nym muttered underneath her breath. "That would be a change."

Granted, there were a lot of magical users that some knowledge of security. The vast amount of them however decided not to appreciate the need for security. Hogwarts was after all the safest place in the magical world, and compared to some of the other magical deathtraps that Moody told her about, it kind of was.

Scary thought was extremely scary to be honest. That being said, they made their way inside, and a number of the agents looked up and saw Harry there.

Carol whistled in response. "I see that your reputation precedes you."

"It often does, doesn't it?" Harry asked in bemusement.

Maria decided to take advantage, given the high amount of clearance that she had. "I'm Agent Maria Hill of SHIELD, and I'm here to take Harry Potter up where Commander Fury requested a meeting with him."

Her bold inflection caused a SHIELD agent to back off in response and she leaned her head down in response.

"Right this way, Agent Hill…Commander Fury wishes to visit with you momentarily…..and he requests that only the two of you come up for the meeting," the Agent replied.

Natasha whistled suddenly, it was extremely odd, because she thought that Fury wanted as many agents on deck as possible with a meeting for the Harry Potter.

Harry also thought that it was curious. Either Fury had something up his sleeve, or perhaps he softened in his old age. You never knew with anyone like Nick Fury what the man had up his sleeve.

"We'll see you in a little bit," Carol said and she leaned in towards him and gave him a kiss in response.

Natasha looked as if she was disappointed by Carol's lack of decorum, but also upset that she didn't meet with Harry first.

"Don't worry, Natasha," Harry said and he pulled her in close.

She really wished he didn't do that, but at the same time, she was kind of disappointed if he didn't. His touch drove her completely and totally wild to be honest.

Their lips met with a searing and extremely passionate kiss. Natasha tried to hold back her inhibitions, the desire to take Harry right here, on this command deck, with everyone watching was intense.

Really intense to the point where she was sure that it was on purpose.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to keep a good and close eye on them," Nym said in a bubbly voice and Harry smiled.

He leaned over towards Carol and whispered in her ear. "Make sure you keep Nymphadora out of trouble, you know how she gets when she was in trouble."

"Right," Carol said and Nym clapped her hands over her hips.

Maria awaited for Harry to finish. She wondered why Fury didn't meet them directly here. Something must have come up, because tardiness was rarely in Nick Fury's vocabulary. The woman snaked her arm around him and held him in close to her.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you stay in really extremely good hands," Maria said with a smile on her face and Harry responded with a dry chuckle directed towards her.

"I'm sure I wouldn't want to run into the badass SHIELD agents that hover around this place," Harry said and Maria raised her eyebrow. "And I'm not being facetious, that was just the way that things are…..I'm pretty sure that a lot of these SHIELD agents will do good. The cream of the crop, and all that."

Maria closed her eyes. "Well most of the time, they are, but like with any organization, some get a lot of problem cases."

It went without saying that they got a few future felons as well.

"Commander Fury will be back in about an hour, sorry for the delay," the guard at the door said and Maria raised her eyebrow in response.

She didn't say anything, and she leaned towards the door and clicked it open. The door responded for her thanks to her high end security credentials.

"So I take it that Fury being a no-show is a surprise for you," Harry said and Maria sat down on Fury's desk and made herself at home. She offered Harry to sit on the chair. "So, I have to ask the question…"

Harry leaned his hand down on Maria's thighs and she closed her eyes. That allowed a rush to penetrate her body and Harry rose to his feet.

"Is this classified information, or are you just not in the know?"

Maria's answer was swift and explained a lot, but also didn't really explain all that much. "It's classified in the sense that I don't have the security credentials. I'm surprised you don't have an idea. You know, Miss Stacy is on our radar as well, and a couple of your other friends."

"Only a couple?" Harry asked, and he felt insulted.

"More than a couple," Maria amended to him and she felt his fingers stroke up her leg. She tried to maintain some degree of professional behavior. "But given who you are, you're at the top of the list."

"I've become far more than a distinguishing mark on my forehead," Harry said, and he worked his hand up and stopped before he reached the area between her thighs. The fact that she sat on Nick Fury's desk when he was about to pull this off made him extremely excited to say the very least. "You know, this scar, as problematic as it was sometimes, it really opens up more than a few doors."

"I don't doubt it," Maria said. "I thought that you…"

"Were bothered by my fame?" Harry asked and he got up and joined her on the desk. To the point where they sat hip to hip, and he placed his hand on her shoulders. She didn't recoil or flinch, she just sat there and enjoyed the moment. "At first, it unsettled me. Given that there's a lot of unintentional baggage that came with the entire Boy-Who-Lived thing."

"Right," Maria agreed, she could understand that. "But you decided to use their own hero worship, and serve it to your own advantage."

Harry smiled and leaned in towards her, where his lips were seconds away from touching her ear and he whispered into her ear. "Now, you're catching on."

Maria closed her eyes, and she wondered where they were going with this little office visit. Not that she didn't know.

"You know, Carol and Natasha got most of the action on that little night," Harry said and Maria looked at him.

"You honestly think that I couldn't keep up with the two of them," she said and she moved the zipper down on that uniform. Perhaps it was just her, but she thought that it was getting a little bit hot.

"I don't dispute that at all," he said and he felt her delicious skin exposed more and more. Her bust swelled against the half zipped uniform.

"You know, this is the most insane thing that I've ever done as an Agent of SHIELD," she commented casually and she confirmed what she was saying. "Fucking you in Nick Fury's office, that has to hit the top ten or twenty of most insane things of all time."

Harry placed his hand on her and tilted her back onto Fury's desk.

"Don't sell yourself short," Harry whispered and he ran his hand down her cheek and smiled, when he swirled around his collarbone. "We have time…..plenty of time…"

"How much time, they said only an hour…"

"Let's just make sure the cameras installed in here have an unfortunate little accident, and we'll be good to go," Harry told her and Maria's eyes closed tight when his mouth assaulted the side of her neck hungrily.

Maria closed her eyes and she savored the moment. She thought that this was going to be great now, but naturally this would be much better when she was sober. Not that it wasn't really good at all when they were on their honeymoon but still this was an entirely different and new level.

Harry's mouth pulled her zipper the rest of the way down. That exposed the fact that she wore nothing but an extremely thing bra and lacy black panties underneath her body suit. He looked over.

"Amazingly sexy," Harry told her and he kissed Maria on the side of the neck and continued his trail down her body.

Maria closed her eyes, given the fact that she recalled what his lips could do with her, the fact when he edged closer and closer to her pussy, it caused her to heat up.

* * *

It was only a matter of time before Nick Fury arrived and came face to face with Harry Potter.

Harry wasn't going to beat around the bush, and he knew that Fury wasn't inclined to do much of the same either.

"Let's face it," Harry told Fury, and he looked the man eye to eye. "You've been trying to get in touch with me for a long time."

"You survived something that no one else did before…"

"And here I thought that HYDRA was the ones with the interest in the occult," Harry said with a smile. Maria shifted nervously against him, for the briefest of seconds. Other than that nervous shift, her gaze locked forward on them. "But I guess you have to know your enemy, and they will come down to your level and all that. Also, constant vigilance."

Fury gruffly cough in response. He had been through some trying battles recently, Harry could pretty much tell by the look on his face. "So, he told you that too. It was only a matter of time before he got taken down though, for someone who preached it, he didn't prepare for everything."

"We all have our blind spots," Harry told him and Fury nodded. "Most of them pertain to ourselves."

That being said, Harry sat down and invited Fury to do so as well.

Fury looked like he was going to ignore Harry deciding to take charge like he owned the place. Then again, what Harry Potter was and what he allowed the world to know about him, were two different things.

"You and your friends, you managed to hack into several high security government installations more than once."

Harry smiled and decided to call Fury's bluff. "Are you upset that we did it, or are you more upset that you don't know how we did it?"

"The point is, your talents have gotten the attention that I'm sure you wanted it to have," Fury said.

"I just like to let people know that I exist, it keeps them on their toes," Harry said and he smiled. "So, your little Avengers project, should I be bitter that I wasn't invited…"

"We both know that you don't play well unless you're the leader of the team….and other than with your two little friends…"

"They've been wives for about three years now Fury, and you should respect them by calling them that," Harry said and he smiled. "And I added your agents to my collection, but if you have any more lingering around, feel free to send them by way."

Fury placed his hand down on the desk.

"But, I'm sure that you don't want to talk about my sex life," Harry told Fury. "We're dealing with this alien invasion, they're everywhere, and you think that they're in your own backyard too…"

"It's likely," Fury grumbled and he clutched the photo in his hand. "Did you notice anything peculiar…"

"About the Wizarding world?" Harry asked and he let out his breath in a long sigh and laughed. "Oh all sorts to be honest, but that's the price of doing magic for every little task in your life. Sometimes it messes with the frontal lobe a little bit, but…..Voldemort's infiltration of the Ministry came a bit too easy, now you think about it."

"Voldemort, you know they played him for a pawn…"

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure about that, but it's likely," Harry agreed and he wondered what Fury's game was going to be. "One of his followers who escaped yet again was found, shape shifted back into his natural form. For all we know, he could have been there since before I was even born."

Harry decided to help himself to a drink, and continued.

"It's very crafty to replace people that wouldn't be missed by the general world, who technically don't exist," Harry said and he smiled. "I wonder what the consequences would be if the world found out that thousands of undocumented people were underneath their noses. You think a few capes would have caused problems…."

"Not many of them do actually wear capes," Maria piped in and Harry looked at her. "Just saying."

"Figure of speech," Harry replied swiftly. "The point is, a handful of super powered Avengers, even though not too many of them are super powered by what people would consider to be normal. We've got your playboy billionaire dressed in a suit of armor, you've got a couple of bad ass normal with extra abilities, resident archer, a man you wouldn't want to angry, and the God of Thunder. Well Thor and Hulk would be super powered, but the rest, while I don't discount their abilities, they don't fall into that category. Carol is new, but she was with SHIELD and SWORD before she got her gifts."

Harry took a deep breath.

"But I'm rambling, aren't I?" Harry asked.

"You are," Fury agreed gruffly.

"That's the problem, despite my best efforts, there are times where that quirk of magic kicks in and I'm unable to give a straight answer," Harry said. "You ask a magical user about a weather. You'll get the answer, eventually, maybe. But you're going to have a fantastic journey to get there."

Harry cleared his throat.

"The point I'm trying to make, is we treat these aliens carefully, because if they expose the magical users to the world, then we're going to have the shit storm to end all shit storms on our hands," Harry said and Fury looked at him. "I'm not for lying to people as much as the next person, in fact, there's nothing that I hate more than lying to a person."

"You can wipe memories," Fury said accusingly.

"Never done it myself, but you're right," Harry said. "If that handy little fact gets out, well…..there goes the neighborhood…"

"You had plans to leave that world behind without a trace."

"I can't stick around in a place with limited possibilities forever, I've made a few friends, and made even more enemies," Harry said. Now was the time to take a trip down memory lane though. "Most do travel the world after they got done with school. Some don't come back because they discover something else…..but I'm getting off the subject again."

"Yes, you are," Fury agreed, but he pretty much told Fury in his own way what was going on.

Two points, the shape shifting alien's plans, the best he figured, was to expose the magic users. If the magic users were exposed, then the world would be in chaos.

Then with the unprecedented access they had, maybe replacing a few world leaders, they would put the planet under their control.

"You have a plan for a situation like this, if we ever went rogue….."

"Yes," Fury said and he wasn't sure if it was a sound plan or not.

"I wish you the best of luck then, and I hope that you survive the experience," Harry said and he got up and looked at Fury.

"You know, you've caused me more headaches than Stark," Fury told Harry.

Harry's face crossed into a beaming expression. "I really didn't think that you thought so highly of me."

Fury groaned only someone like that would take it as a compliment.

Maria and Harry left Fury in his office and she turned towards him, with Carol, Nym, and Natasha talking to each other down the hallway.

"Do you think that he has an idea that will work?"

"So, since you don't know, I should be worried, right?" Harry asked.

"You mean you don't know, do you?" Maria asked and she was honestly surprised.

"I know many things, but I don't know everything," Harry commented and he placed his arm around her waist.

Nym stepped towards Harry, and she made sure a privacy spell was around all of them. Zombie Moody would come out of the ground and strangle her senseless if she didn't use one.

"So, what's the plan?" Nym asked him.

"I'm going to have to find out more, or rather find out from my source that's going to find out more," Harry said.

Nym's face crossed with a smile. "Oh lovely, already I'm loving this."

* * *

"So, Gwen, what's up?"

"The price of oil and the number of records sold by overly inflated Canadian pop stars with bad hair cuts," Gwen replied to him and she grinned in response. "But, seriously, we could have just a bit of a problem…."

"Define a bit of a problem?"

"Well, the Ministry is in discussions with having a more open relationship with the real world," Gwen said and she sighed. "And normally I would be for such an area of honesty…."

"Except it's coming off as a way to control the Mundane government, by absorbing it into the Ministry," Harry said and Gwen frowned at his statement when he spoke.

"That transparent, aren't they?" Gwen asked him and Harry leaned against the wall.

"Well, it's not the Ministry that's pushing for this, and doesn't anyone think that it's strange that the Ministry has done another about face on policy?" Harry asked.

"No, but that could because they're doing the, Rah, Rah, Voldemort is dead thing," Gwen said and she shuddered. "Makes it the perfect time for anyone to jump in and take advantage, doesn't it?"

"You have a point," Harry said, granted he knew that they were in the Ministry for a long time. Perhaps around the time of the first Voldemort war.

"I'd ask the reason why no one figured out why the shape shifting aliens were there but…"

"That would be a stupid question," Harry said cutting her off. "The problem is, who got replaced and when. If I didn't know a person before they got replaced, well I'm not going to know if they're acting off."

"And if these aliens were of sufficiently advanced intelligence, they would researched their roles quite nicely," Gwen said and she frowned. "The one thing that I want to know is, how are they getting around the magic thing?"

"Sufficiently advanced science resembles magic to the untrained eye," Harry said. "You could craft a simple little stick and put some kind of micro-device in it. And you have a wand that is created by technology."

"That might be a hundred years beyond the capabilities of most, but I suppose that it's not beyond the capabilities of them…they are increasing the security around the Prime Minister's office," Gwen said and she frowned. "Just in case there are a few straggling Death Eaters out there you know, some of them didn't believe that Riddle was dead last time."

"And some of them claimed to be in a trance," Harry said and he frowned. "It's a good thing that we have sources that can infiltrate the government on their own."

"Yes, we have a wide network, but you don't need to tell me that," Gwen responded and she asked for the word.

"Make the necessary calls," Harry said and he spun around to go into the next room, where Nym, Carol, and Natasha waited for his information. "They're trying to bring the worlds closer together, they're moving faster than they thought."

Natasha had news as well. "Some of them were sighted up North, deep in Canada."

"So, I take it that you've got the mission," Harry said and Natasha nodded. "Great, I'm tagging along."

Natasha wasn't about to argue with the backup that she had. Especially given that she ran into the unknown. She caught the other one off guard, but now word might have gotten back to them that they were onto them.

Fury fed the rest of SHIELD false coordinates, and made sure to keep the security leeks in an enclosed group. At least until they could figure out who was who, and who could trust who.

"Nym, you know what to do."

"Yes," Nym said and Maria and Carol raised their eyebrows. The shape-shifter sighed. "Shall I explain it to them?"

"That might be the best idea," Harry said and he turned and he was sure that Natasha would fill him in with more information the way. Regardless it was go time.

**To Be Continued. **

* * *

**Okay, Hogwarts may in fact be the most secure place in the Wizarding World. So, that being said, that means that is some really shit security in the rest of the world, if we follow the line of logic. **

**There's a lot about the Harry Potter series that can in fact make you mad. Until you remind yourself that no matter how popular it got, it was a children's series at the core. May have said it before, but if I had heard of Harry Potter any later than I did, I may have never gotten into it. And I finished the last couple of books only because I wanted to see how the story ended. **

**This may be the first year that I don't ever do my mandatory re-read of the books that I do once a year since the story ends. But that's beside the point. The real point is that I'm a Marvel/DC fan long before I was a Harry Potter fan and I'll be a Marvel/DC fan long after I finally am able to shake the habit. But much like a long time smoker, I say that I'm going to quit, and somehow never am able to pull the trigger. **

**I think when it all boils down to it, I like the character of Harry Potter(or maybe the fact that he's a blank slate given the fact he utterly didn't live up to his potential in canon), more than the actual fandom itself. Then again, I'm pretty sure who Rowling intended to be the real star of that series. (Here's a hint, it was her self-insert know-it-all bookworm). Harry Potter was just for marketability purposes. **

**This was a transition chapter as we shift into the main plot of this story. Granted there are a few hints of what's going on, if you're able to put the pieces together nicely. If you aren't, well everything will be revealed in due time. **

**The invaders have been around for a long time as you might have guessed.**

**The problem with the entire magical secrecy thing is that the cat has been in the bag for so long, that now you really have no choice to keep the cat in the bag. Otherwise, you're going to get a huge shit storm. The Wizarding World may in fact be just underneath the NSA in many people's opinions if this gets out. **

**And I'm going to slowly back away from the politics before I get myself in trouble. Again. **

**Fury and Harry's meeting turned out a little differently in my head. Although both were both giving each other information and not really giving each other information if that makes sense.**

**I debated long and hard about whether I even wanted to include lemons in this story. There wouldn't be that many over this eight to twelve chapter story (although it's closer to the "to twelve" from my vantage point). **

**Things heat up with Harry and Natasha going on their mission in the next part. See you well when I see you. Because these chapters aren't on a time schedule as you may have noticed, I just work on them as needed throughout the day after my main projects are done. Hopefully I can get this posted before Trinity is out, which October 2nd is the date. **


	4. Chapter 4

This wasn't Natasha's first rodeo and this most certainly wasn't Harry's first rodeo. The two of them made their way out, it was extremely early in the morning.

"What are you expecting to find?" Natasha asked, when they cleared the area. Harry raised his hand and she opened her mouth.

"You can never be too careful."

Natasha knew that very well. That being said, the fact that the base was abandoned, and there wasn't even a janitor around to clean up caused them to step into an extremely unsettling atmosphere. That being said, she pressed her hand over the key pad.

The door to the hanger opened and she walked inside. She felt Harry right up behind her. Never one to stand still for too long, the Black Widow crept on in. Much to his credit, Harry kept up with her one hundred percent of the way.

"When's the last time someone has used this place?" Harry asked.

"Many years," she responded crisply, and she unlocked the vehicle. It was rather low tech compared to a lot of technology SHIELD whipped up and most certainly maybe a few things that some of the bad guys picked up. "Can't you tell?"

Harry smiled, but he didn't say anything. That being said, he saw the lights click onto the vehicle.

"The base will lock itself back down until we get back, and hopefully we'll be able to get back in plenty of time," Natasha said and she flexed her fingers on the wheel. "You said that they might release the news…."

"Doing what we can to suppress it," Harry said and he put the privacy charms all around the vehicle. "It's just going to be the two of us up here for the next….two hours."

"Two and a half," Natasha corrected him. She made sure the final calibrations were in order. The fact that she wouldn't be extracted if something went wrong didn't really phase her.

"You know, this isn't the first time that I went on a mission where people expected me to never come home," Harry said. Come to think about it, it was a recurring event to be honest and he kicked back against the seat.

Natasha nodded, she saw the intel that flashed onto the screen. Harry leaned over towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"They're on the move," she whispered and she would be lying if she didn't feel the rush of the hunt fill her body.

"So, we're going to move in and stop them."

"Prepare for lift off, and this will be a bumpy ride," Natasha warned him, and she pulled the lever to activate the vehicle.

Harry didn't want to say anything, but it might have been a good idea to bring Carol along with this mission. She could have flied anything, but she needed to go back to SWORD and check in with the people there.

That being said, Harry didn't discount Natasha's flight skills when she got off the ground.

Natasha was deep in thought when she was on the mission, and it wasn't for the mission that she was on. Which could have been a problem for a high level SHIELD agent like herself, even if she had experience in shaking everything off.

"How do you do it?" she asked him suddenly.

"You know, you could be a bit more specific about that."

"I've met many men in my work, but none like you," Natasha said when she looked him over. "There's a lot of people who think that they can move the world, but they just can't even control their own lives. And…"

"You think that I can achieve anything, and not even try."

Natasha opened her mouth and thought about it. With a second, she nodded her head up and down and looked back at him.

"Yes, I believe so," Natasha said to him and she felt her arm go instinctively around him.

"You're used to being in control."

Natasha blinked at that extremely blunt statement. The fact that it hit her so hard was because it was extremely true. The redhead shifted her head around and she met eyes with Harry. Seconds turned into minutes when Harry looked her over.

"Yes…I'm used to being in control," Natasha agreed, she couldn't believe how blunt Harry was.

Harry smiled, he knew Natasha's type really well. Granted, she wasn't extreme of some of the cases that he ran into. They were women who relished being in control, but at the same time, they longed for someone who could be stronger than them.

"Is there an autopilot on here?" Harry asked her.

Natasha blinked, that was an unexpected line of questioning. Granted, an unexpected line of questioning that made her mind go wild and head to unexpected places. It opened for a second and then shut quickly as well. "Yes…..there's an autopilot on here…..it's…."

Harry smiled and turned it on.

"Always used to learning new things, because someone has to," Harry said and he saw the plane make a smooth journey towards their destination. "You came after me, like I was the prey in your hunt, didn't you?"

Natasha couldn't deny his statement and she nodded.

"Well, you know your type of missions, you never could get satisfied off of them," Harry told he rand he placed his hand on her thigh again. It looked like they were going to finish what they started earlier, one way or another.

Natasha's breath heightened through her body.

"I wanted a true man to dominate me," Natasha said and she got up from her seat and looked at him. She pushed herself onto the chair and straddled his lap suddenly. "What did you do to me?"

"I unlocked something in your mind that you suppressed for a long time," Harry said with a smile. "I think we're pretty similar in the sense that we get thrown into the deep end and swim with sharks….."

Harry reached up and pinned her hands around the back of her head and pushed her back. Natasha's breath left her body, when he held her hands back strongly with one hand. Then he placed his finger onto her chin and ran all the way down her body.

He stopped at her zipper to her cat suit for a little bit. He looked straight in her eye, and stared her down.

"It's just if you want it enough, and if you're the one that has a bigger bite," Harry said and he switched positions, where she was on the chair where he once was. "Ah, that's good, I see this tilts back."

"It's been a long time," Natasha whispered, but she shook her head.

"I was under the impression that we did this the other night but maybe that was another Black Widow."

"No, I mean the chair, it's been a long time since the chair was tilted back," Natasha said and Harry smiled when he rocked her back. Her body was nearly under his and his smile grew extremely wide and really predatory when he looked over her.

"Oh, well that's completely different isn't it?" Harry asked her and once again, his hair twirled in her crimson red lock. She looked up at him with an adoring gaze dancing in her eyes. "You know, you've ended up into this position the other day, didn't you?"

Natasha nodded, and she wished that he would just fuck her and get it over with. The heat that erupted between her thighs was complete and utter murder. It almost killed her to feel something like this.

"You know, pleasure like this only comes along so often for you, doesn't it?"

"Please, quit teasing me," Natasha said, but he pulled away with a smile.

"If you can't handle a little teasing, then you've been missing out," Harry said and he ran his hand down her body and cupped her breast through her suit again.

Natasha felt more heat pulse through her body. She could see Harry's eyes close to her and get closer and closer towards her. His mouth nearly touched her ear, when he went directly into her ear and he smiled.

"No one up there this far, is there? It's just you and I, and no one to interrupt our fun."

Natasha closed her eyes, as Harry slowly unzipped the front of her uniform. Her breasts slowly exposed to him first. They bounced out for him, luscious and round.

Her flat and toned stomach exposed next and Harry smiled when he saw more and more of it. He was like a kid unwrapping a Christmas present. He wanted to savor every last second and enjoy the experience that he had there.

He tugged on the zipper and pulled it down past her belly button. He saw the black cloth cling to her front and the wet spot on the front of her panties. Nice, toned legs exposed themselves, and Harry reached behind her.

"Perfect," Harry said when he grabbed her ass and squeezed it. He leaned in and gave her a kiss, which she returned.

Natasha nearly inhaled his tongue when it pushed deep into her mouth and she felt Harry's hand comb down her back and press onto her body. She felt his manhood through his pants press against him.

She nibbled on his lip and he returned the favor in kind. Her nipples felt sensitive and they ached, they wanted attention and love, along with everything that went along with it. She wanted him in the worst way.

She wanted him bad, and she looked up at him, an adoring look of lust smoking through her eyes.

Natasha grabbed his shirt and tore it off. She revealed his muscular physique, with a large scar that ran down his arm and several more. That didn't deter her, instead she slowly ran her finger down his arm and kept running it down towards his six pack abs. She slowly rotated her finger around him.

"I want you," Natasha said, lust burning through her eyes and with skill and speed that was unmatched by many, she tugged on his pants and slowly pulled them down.

Natasha saw that his underwear was the only thing that prevented her from sampling all that Harry had to offer her.

Her mind went into quick overload and she mentally calculated it in her mind.

"Two hours in the air, plenty of time for an appetizer," Harry whispered to her and she slunk down to her knees in front of them.

She didn't realize that she took a submissive pose, because she found herself blinded by her lust. That being said, her hand grasped him and her mouth opened completely wide.

* * *

The bitterly cold winter blew snow and ice every which direction. The cold bit down the scene and it was something out of a worst case scenario.

The doors of the transport vehicle slid open. Harry Potter casually walked out as if this didn't bother him. The snow and the ice proved to be secondary with what he had to deal with. The frigid snap of the wind caught him off guard for a second.

The only reaction he had was to take his scarf and flip it back. "So, are you ready to go?"

Natasha's voice was as crisp as the wind smacking her in the face. "Yes."

Natasha prepared to attack first and ask questions later. She didn't even know if this was a false alarm or not.

This could very well end up being a fact-finding mission without any of the bells and whistles tied to that. Natasha made her way up to the cave and Harry followed her.

"We're out of the way of any communication, so we're out here alone."

"Just another Thursday for me."

Natasha blinked and nodded. Harry's blasé statement didn't throw her off as much as it would anyone else. The fact that he didn't care about the bitterly cold wilderness met they could focus on the mission.

"Magic is everywhere," Harry whispered, lifting his hand. He pressed it against an ice boulder. "It's strongest here."

Harry hated when this type of magical pulsed on through. His hand lifted up and he touched it.

The ice boulder flashed but it didn't move.

"Just as I thought," Harry whispered and he motioned for her to get back. "Someone's tampered with something in this cave."

Someone beat them here. The only problem was that he didn't know when. He proceeded with constant vigilance.

The security actually was pretty decent. Whoever designed this cave wanted to keep anyone who wasn't wanted out of it. The problem was that with magic no security was foolproof. Harry reminded himself that if the charms were placed down and not tied together with context, it would fail.

That was one of the reasons why the Hogwarts security acted as a placebo. It was the living epitome of "clap your hands if you believe." Magic started to live a life of its own and the security only worked if it felt like it.

Much like a temperamental spouse there were sometimes where magic just wasn't in the mood.

Harry zipped off to the side and Natasha opened her mouth. She wondered where Harry walked off to.

Seconds later she got that answer. Harry slammed someone dressed in a very heavy coat against the wall. A wooden stick fell from his hand and cords wrapped tightly around his body.

"You're an extremely long way from home, my friend," Harry said and the man struggled. "You know this is a very interesting spell that I put on you. You tell me the truth and you get to breathe a bit easier."

Harry's gaze penetrated his captive's face.

"If you lie to me…I really hope that you don't miss having a spine."

"I don't know what you want from me," the man grumbled. "I'm just a humble explorer."

A scream of anguish answered how truthful that statement is.

"The ropes tell a different story," Harry said to him and he struggled. "I wouldn't lie any more."

Natasha watched, impressed by his interrogation tactics. She wasn't sure how much he bluffed his way through them. It was the wrong time to ask about that. All that was clear was that this wizard struggled against the grip.

"Are you one of the aliens?"

"Aliens…..no….no…"

The ropes retracted from around him and gave him room to breathe.

"So you're not one of the invaders," Harry whispered. "That doesn't make you innocent. You were out here for reasons that you weren't supposed to be…"

"Were you supposed to be out there?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not the one being interrogated here," Harry answered him and he frowned in response. "So kindly answer the question for me."

The ropes relaxed. The man's truthful response got him a reprieve. "The Ministry will get you for this."

The ropes tightened around him and he struggled. One could see easily that he was a natural born pureblood because he didn't stay cool under fire. No he wasn't relaxing and the ropes threatened to crush him.

"That's the truth!" he bellowed out loud.

"You assume too much," Harry swiftly answered. The man blinked and Harry allowed him a little room. He didn't want to crush the man's lungs. "Did you support Voldemort?"

"No….well I mean not directly," the man said whimpering. "I never got the mark but the world could have dealt with a few less Mudbloods, couldn't it?"

Harry darkly gazed at the man. The fact the ropes didn't crush him meant the man was a closet snake stroker, as Gwen dubbed them.

"Who sent you here?"

"Some woman, she looked like a toad."

'_Oh for fuck's sake, her again,' _Harry thought to himself.

"Underbridge…..drawbridge…..I don't even know what her name is," the man muttered and he honestly didn't know.

"Dolores Umbridge, a wretched disgusting person who doesn't deserve to live," Harry helpfully answered.

"Yes her, wait you know her, don't you?"

"We've met," Harry curtly said.

Umbridge managed to survive when she shouldn't. The problem was that something always more important came up. She was that one disgusting piece of shit that never fully got flushed.

"She wanted to make sure that this place was guarded…..there's something that the Ministry wants that's there…..something that will put the Mudbloods in their place."

"What is it?" Harry interrogated.

"I don't know, I really don't know, that's what she said," the man said and Natasha stepped in.

"Was there anyone else who sent you there?"

"I don't know, he gives the toad information, and she gives us information, there are two others around here, they should be Porting in, about any time now."

His rambling statement might have caused him to nearly trip over his tongue. It gave him some extremely vital information that he could use.

"A pair of Ministry stooges are coming in by Portkey," Harry said to Natasha. "Likely they're going to try and back up this brain surgeon here."

"What are you going to do?" she asked him.

"Something unpleasant" Harry said.

He set up a barrier. The moment that anyone magically traveled in, Harry would know. The concussive blow would be like if they struck into a brick wall. The force knocked out anyone who touched it. Whether they are magical, Muggle, or alien, they would all be completely rendered unconscious.

The stooge sent ahead got knocked out and smashed down onto the ground.

Natasha's eyes averted to the cave. Something happened inside and the bright light bombarded them.

* * *

For a magically created cave, Harry had to admit that it looked kind of mundane. Perhaps he had seen so many extraordinary things in his life that nothing phased in.

Something else came to mind. It was mundane because it was going to lure anyone who passed the walls of the cave into a false sense of security.

Natasha stood with senses heightened. The trickle of water despite them being in the frozen tundra was something that was different.

"They want to take care of magical users made of Mundane origin," Harry whispered.

"I gathered that much."

The rocks in the cave parted a certain way. They had to squeeze through. It was a rather tight fit and needed a lot of skill. Good thing that both were able to push themselves through extremely tight situations.

Harry slid down the slippery slope first. Nothing was on the ground. A lot of dust kicked up when Harry dropped to the ground.

He braced himself for Natasha and she came down. Smiling and nodding, he watched her hit the ground.

"No one has been this far in," Natasha said.

Harry cleared his throat and inclined his finger to a stack of bones that laid in the corner. Ministry robes hung from the skeletal remains.

She whistled in response and her nerves of steel were tested. Broken bones scattered against the wall.

Harry's eyes averted to a crystalized gate at the end of the tunnel. This wasn't the first time that he had been down this rabbit hole in a mysterious underground tunnel. There was an intricate pattern of circle, square, diamond, and triangle all in a row.

It wasn't any Ancient Runes that he was used to studying at Hogwarts. Hogwarts curriculum only talked about a small amount of the runes that were available. Certain patterns caused extremely powerful magic.

"If these Runes are active…."

"Don't touch them," Natasha said to him. That was partially a statement and partially a question to be honest.

"Yes, that would be wise."

Harry waved his hand and tried to see if he could analyze the inactive magic. So far the magic was dormant. Much like a dormant volcano it could pop with the lightest probe. Harry proceeded with caution which was a change for him.

The runes lit to life without Harry even touching them.

"So, there's something that I should tell you right now," Harry said and Natasha's full and undivided attention turned towards him. "I have this thing with enchanted statues."

Harry turned around and blasted one of the guardians. They crumbled to dust and he sighed.

"They try and kill me."

Natasha dodged the attack of the statues. "I can see that."

She returned fire. Rearing back her arm, she hit what looked to be the weakest point of the statue. It shattered into several stone pieces. The Black Widow picked up the fragments and hurled them at the statues.

The statues shattered with a thunderous explosion.

Harry braced himself for the second volley. This confirmed what he thought before. There was something on the other side of this gate that the stone soldiers wanted to guard.

The aliens wanted it, the Ministry wanted, exactly what it was, they didn't know?

Natasha and Harry stood side by side and the temple bathed them in an orange light. Something more dangerous than the statues rose but the question was what.

They would find out who or what it was soon.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**I'm under the obvious assumption that it's possible for Dolores Umbridge can in fact bring warring nations together due to mutual hatred for her. I still want the Dolores Umbridge fans to ream me for "bashing" her. I mean, you people have to exist, right? **

**It's hilarious that magic may be Harry's number one enemy throughout the expanded universe. **

**Screwing up intricate charm work is like programming anything for the computer. One mistake is the difference between a functional program and a buggy mess that crashes everything around it. **

**Next chapter, we find out things about stuff. Vague is vague. See you then. **


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha dodged the large stone spear that nearly impacted into her chest. The woman closed her eyes and put herself in one of those zones where she mastered her surroundings. Her body and her mind trained for this. She became one with what she was.

The Black Widow smashed her adversary down with a fury. The stone fragments sprayed in every single direction.

"How many of these do you think they are?"

Harry didn't answer the question straight away because he was calculating something. One he was done doing so, he gave the answer that came to mind. "Given the fact that we're dealing with magic, it could be an infinite number."

"Wonderful," Natasha whispered and she flung herself up into the air.

She smashed two of the stone statues down onto the ground. A third grabbed her around the shoulder. The spy slid out of its grip and she jumped into the air.

Another huge impact destroyed the stone statues. The Black Widow stood back against the wall. There was no time to catch her breath. The stone swords almost plunged into the wall and came inches away from taking her head off. She dodged the attacks and she wrapped her hand around the guardian.

Harry slapped his palm down onto his fist and smiled. "Just as I thought."

"What was as you thought?"

Harry sprung himself high into the air. He raised his hands into the air and psyched the creature out. "It's very simple, the feed off of magic. That's why these things slaughtered the Ministry people easily."

The Ministry people utilized magic with everything. The magic empowered these guardians. The own spells intended to take them down fed their destruction.

"And are you using magic?" Black Widow asked.

Harry didn't answer, he slipped a silver disc from his sleeve. He dropped it onto the ground and a huge explosion echoed.

"Not if I can help it," Harry replied swiftly. There was no more that needed to be said other than that. His hand raised high into the air and he smashed his hand down onto the back of his enemy's head.

He didn't know how he did it. A pressure point existed in one of those stone guardians. That fact brought him to one conclusion. Whoever he was fighting was once human. Any humanity they had already left the building because of the person who set them up about around the temple.

"Heads up!"

A stone fist slammed towards Natasha. She blocked it and kicked the creature over. The guardian rushed her one more time.

Harry knocked one of the guardians into the gate. Natasha blinked.

Wasn't he over there?

Harry tricked two of the guardians into wiping each other out. The explosion of stone dust choked both of the fighters.

A third guardian tried to club Natasha's head in. She spun around and disarmed it. She blasted it with a high impact string of electricity. If she listened close enough, she could almost hear the scream of agony from it.

Someone who wasn't the Black Widow would be more unsettled by the scream that she heard. A stoic gaze filled her eyes and she nodded. Shaking her head, she turned to face Harry.

Harry stood over the broken fragments of the stone statues. All of them laid on the ground before them.

"The same markings are on all of their hands," Harry whispered to him.

"It matches the markings on the gates," Natasha observed and Harry smiled.

"Precisely, someone must have come here a long time ago. They sealed whatever the invaders wanted deep in this temple. The man's own crew was shifted into these things. They might have done so willingly."

"You think?" Natasha asked in surprise and Harry smiled at her.

"It's possible," Harry agreed and he placed his hand on the gate.

The magic still flowed within the gate. He knew intricate charm work where he saw it. This was advanced beyond anything ever taught to the wand wavers. Exactly why they thought they could breach this was beyond his understanding.

Unless, unless, they received an overinflated view of their own capabilities based off of the invaders. They were sent off as patsies to test defenses.

"So, what happens if that gate opens?" Natasha asked.

Harry picked up the dismembered stone hand and pressed it upon the gate. So far there was absolutely nothing that happened. The gate remained immobile. That didn't make any sense, perhaps he missed something.

"Well, that's providing we can get it open in the first place," Harry said and he placed his hand on the bars. "Physical force won't work and magic….from what I can see it's going to trigger some kind of secondary defense."

Harry had to admire someone who closely guarded his secrets. His finger ran against the gate and checked for any abnormalities to the gate.

"The lights gone from the tunnel," Natasha said and Harry frowned.

"I can see that."

"So, are we even going to be able to leave the temple?" she prodded and Harry paused for a second.

"Well, we're going to be able to leave," Harry said. His lengthy sigh offered the hint of a 'but' to the statement. "It might not be the most ideal way to escape if we do."

"I see."

Harry checked for another secret passage. So far it looked as if the creator of the temple sealed what was behind that gate from anyone including himself. He felt like he was the outside looking in.

"Something powerful lurks beyond these gates," Harry whispered.

They got down here, but getting back up was a problem. Harry heard something from above. A loud crack ricocheted from above.

"So, I'm guessing the Ministry backup he talked about showed up," Natasha said.

"With a few broken teeth, and a few more cracked limbs yet," Harry said and he made his way to the edge of the temple. He beckoned for her to come over. "Hang on."

Natasha wrapped her arm around her waist.

"Close your eyes when this happens," Harry said and Natasha looked towards him with a questioning look in her eyes. "Trust me when I say this, this might suck if you have your eyes open. The dust particles in your eyes are murder."

Natasha had to take his word for it. His arms tightened around her waist and as requested, her eyes closed. He zoomed up out of the hole and landed.

Seconds later, they were back into the frozen Tundra, and Harry stopped. Ministry Employees laid sprawled out in the snow. Fresh symptoms of concussions and broken teeth could be seen and Harry smiled.

"Guess I overdid the wards," Harry said, not looking sorry at all.

"One could get the impression that you really hate the Ministry," Natasha muttered before she could help herself.

Harry smiled. "One would be able to think that, yes."

Harry saw the Ministry employee sprawled out on the snow. He really smashed hard through the barrier and dinged his head.

His skin wasn't human, it was a silky green. Just like the Ministry Employee that Natasha found a few weeks ago.

"Okay, it's time to wake up," Harry whispered.

Harry bound the hands and the feet of his enemy and lifted him up. He looked him straight in the eye.

"What…..what….where am I?" he asked.

"You really don't have any idea where you are, do you?"

"I'm a Ministry of Magic Auror, there's been a horrible mistake," the man whispered and Harry smiled.

"The only horrible mistake was that you thought that you could get away with this," Harry said.

"What's in the temple?" Natasha asked him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She blasted him with a mild dose of electricity with her Widow sting gauntlets and it shocked him back to life. "I think you know what you're talking about."

"It's….the device….they said that this would be the planet where we would finally be able to reestablish everything," the shape shifting alien whispered. "The Kree soldier…..he took it from our home world and hid it in the temple…we will destroy them once we reestablish our base on Earth."

"So, the humans…"

"Are just puppets, although this world is ideal for our….." the shape shifting alien said and it was too much. He looked into the inhumane green eyes. "You!"

"Yes, me."

The shape shifting alien looked up at him and saw the number one person who was the obstacle for their conquest of Earth.

"We're going to have a chat, and you might be able to remember this day if you give me answers that I like," Harry said. "Or, I'll turn you over to my friend and she'll give you a through interrogation. Either way…"

Harry wondered if he wanted to say the smart thing. That being said, his eyes locked onto him and the shape shifting alien nodded.

There was no one around but the three of them for miles. Harry didn't know how many answers this alien had. The more he had, the better off they were.

* * *

"You caught one of them with their pants down?"

That was the surprised exclamation of the one and only Nymphadora "Don't Call Me Nymphadora" Tonks who seemed rather shocked and awed that they actually found out something tangible.

"You seem surprise that I unraveled this entire mess in a few minutes," Harry said and he sighed. "But I won't be tooting the horn yet, Nym. Just because we got a couple of flunkies, we hadn't unmasked the Queen yet."

"Well, there's really nothing of note coming out of the Ministry."

Harry raised his eyebrow. "Nothing?"

"Nothing, except for the one big thing," Nym replied and she braced herself for the news that she was about ready to give Harry. "Ding, dong, the wicked witch is dead."

"What….are you talking about…"

"Yes, everyone's favorite bitch with a coughing impediment finally bit the dust," Nym said and she couldn't look happier than she was before. If she could, she wanted to rub her hands with glee. "Umbridge was found dead in the middle of the Wizengamot chambers just this morning."

"Oh, that's nice," Harry replied. "So, who do you think killed her?"

"Umbridge…might not have approved of the alien invaders, and she might have found out something, so they decided to silence her," Nym said. "The Daily Prophet Spin Machine already is talking about as if this is a random act of violence."

Given all of the Muggleborns Umbridge stepped on top of during her reign of terror at the Ministry of Magic, Harry found himself unsurprised by this theory. Hell, he found it almost plausible. Given the sheer number of enemies Umbridge made, it wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility for one of those enemies to finally get a piece of her.

The only problem was that it was too much of a coincidence. Harry Potter believed in many things, but believing in a coincidence was not something that he believed in.

"She saw something," Harry said.

His green eyes flashed and he placed his hands on his thighs.

Natasha leaned back against the wall when she heard this interplay. She doubted that many people would she a single tear for Umbridge's death. She was on SHIELD's watch list for an extremely long time. She either committed or ordered several war crimes. It was just they didn't find anything big enough to nail her with.

"Shacklebolt has been making trips back and forth to the Prime Minister's office, to make sure his security is airtight," Nym said.

"Did he find out about the invasion?"

"I don't know," Nym replied, she didn't want to ask. She knew that only a select few people. "But the Ministry has their ways of learning things every now and again. It just depends on whether or not they decide to enact on the intelligence."

Harry's face broke into a grin and Nym noticed the flaw in what she said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know ,Ministry and logic. That's a good one."

"I didn't say it," Harry said with a crisp smile in response. "But it is one of those jokes that tells itself because of the utter absurdity."

Harry sighed. The Ministry wasn't exactly the most well put together thing to begin with. He wondered how much of that was due to the nature of over-usage of magic and how much of that was due to the alien invaders making sure that Ministry officials of lesser intelligence got into the most important place.

There were the declining standards of Hogwarts that added into that. A lot of people left Hogwarts and went elsewhere into the world to seek their fortune or career. The only people who stayed around in general was the people who were born into old gold. The type who exhibited that pureblood mania.

"Harry, are you still with me?"

"Yes, Nym, I'm still with you," Harry said. "Keep an eye on Shacklebolt."

"Why do you think that he could have something to do about this?"

"He's a good Auror, one of the best since Moody," Harry said and he paused. "Not that you're anything to sneeze at."

"Well fuck, I'm being compared third best to Moody and Kingsley," Nym answered when she shook her head. "If you're going to throw down some kind of slight against me, that's the least of the slights."

"Good to see that you've got your head straight on," Harry said and he smiled. "Seriously…..keep an eye on him. Make sure his security is tight in his office. If it's been compromised in any way in the past two weeks, then we'll know."

"Why the last two weeks?" Nym asked.

"I got a sense from the guy that interrogated before I turned him over and looked into his face," Harry said. "I didn't get that sense from Shacklebolt recently."

"Maybe you should schedule a meeting and see if you get that sense from him?" she suggested.

"Maybe I will, once I get a few things settled," Harry said and he smiled.

Maria joined him and Natasha. Natasha quietly briefed Maria on the mission.

"You couldn't remove it from the cave?" Maria asked and she frowned deeply. "With all of…"

"Trying to break that kind of magic could have got both of us killed, you know," Harry told her and Maria raised her eyebrow. An apologetic glint appeared in her eyes. "I know."

"Yes, I know, the obvious seems less obvious when you really think about it," Maria said. "The other one is in lock up with his friend. Hopefully they can compare notes about what went wrong….but they're not getting out any time soon."

"Excellent," Harry said and he honestly meant that one. "I've done what I can to secure the temple around the device."

And the moment that he figured out a way to safely remove it, he would. He was curious about why that device seemed like a life or death situation.

"And I'm meeting with Tony Stark," Harry added as an afterthought.

Maria and Natasha both gave each other a nervous and apprehensive look. Harry Potter and Tony Stark, what were the consequences of this meeting, they wondered? They would find out sooner rather than later, they guessed.

"And I'm going to have to speak with the rest of the Avengers, but Stark is the top of my list," Harry said.

"I'm sure that he's equally as interested in meeting you," Maria said and Harry smiled.

"Well, I'm not giving out my secrets to Tony Stark. He's just going to have to step up his game in his own way."

* * *

Tony Stark waited for two men to meet him. Dressed in his best suit, he actually seemed to be professional on this day. Then again, given the message that he received, he would have to maintain some degree of respectability.

This inn seemed nice enough but it was a bit cramped. The waitress looked to be a bit monotonous.

"Hey, do you think you can bring me a good cup of coffee?" Tony asked her and she slowly turned towards him.

If she did the Linda Blair thing, Tony prepared to exit stage left.

"Coming right up, hon," she said in a swift but kind of robotic Southern accent.

"I wouldn't drink the coffee here…trust me ,you'll be spending a lot more time in the bathroom than you wanted to."

Tony Stark came face to face with Harry Potter.

"How did you…" Tony managed and the insufferable genius went to work. "Because, you know, you being here should have tripped my sensors."

"Some call it magic," Harry replied with a smile.

"You know, magic is just a science that people haven't adequately explained," Tony said.

Harry fired back. "Well, some science might as well be as convoluted as magic."

"Touche," he said in agreement and he leaned back. "So what exactly is on your mind?"

"A lot but I'll settle for this," Harry said and he put down a drive with the scan of a device there. "Something dangerous no doubt."

"So on a scale of one to total Armageddon….."

"I'd have to say that we're pretty screwed," Harry said and the waitress handed Tony the coffee. "LMD."

Tony shrugged. "She still has more personality than half of the woman that I dated."

"Well, given a successful date night for you doesn't get you stabbed or sued, I would have to agree," Harry said briskly.

"Just how did you do it?"

"I told you how I appeared next to you," Harry replied and he patiently stirred his coffee. Reclining back, he allowed himself moments to relax.

"Not that, at least not exactly," Tony answered and Harry smiled and waited for him to precede. "The three female agents thing in one fell swoop…"

"Well, I've got a secret for you…" Harry said and he leaned in close to him.

Tony listened in closely.

"I'm Batman."

Tony blanched suddenly and he spoke swiftly. "Who?"

Harry sighed. "Never mind."

No one ever got that joke, which caused Harry to be amused and bemused to be honest.

"In all seriousness, they've compromised a hidden part of the world, so they might have compromised more public locations by now," Harry told Tony.

The businessman in armor shook his head in response. "Exactly how public?"

"Well, I'd double check your own employees first of all," Harry said.

"And how do you know that I'm not one of these shape-shifting aliens?" Tony asked and then he paused and added something. "Actually come to think of it, how do I know that you aren't one of these shape shifting aliens?"

"I have my own ways, and you don't," Harry said and Tony looked like he was about ready to gag. "I warned you not to drink the coffee."

"Noted, oh that's so noted," Tony said and he shook his head in bemusement when he tapped the side of the cup. "So, do you have any idea where he is?"

"Nick Fury," Harry said.

Tony agreed and took the cup of coffee. He remembered not to drink it. "Yes, Nick Fury, he should have showed up by now…."

"He's never one to be late," Harry said and Tony shook his head.

"No, I've known him to be late," Tony said and he checked his watch.

Harry sensed that something was off but he couldn't really figure it out. He looked outside the window, maybe Fury wanted to make some kind of grand entrance. No grand entrance was made for the man though.

'_Something's really wrong,' _Harry thought to himself and he sprung to his feet.

He got on the phone and called up someone. "Maria, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Maria replied with a frown. "What can I do for you?"

"It's about Nick Fury, he was supposed to meet Stark and I at one of the bases, and he didn't show up," Harry said. They were on the most secure frequency possible.

"Just a minute."

Harry could wait, he could wait. Tony looked over and the waitress disappeared.

He got a call on the other line, and he saw Gwen on the other end of the line.

"Kara just got back," Gwen answered him and Harry smiled. "Actually she met Carol and when she found out about what happened well…..she wants to talk about you."

Even though Harry was waiting for another call, he sensed the urgency in Gwen's voice.

"Harry, this is far deeper than I think that any of them could think," Kara said and she frowned. "I just got back talking to my aunt, the invaders that are here are going to cause problems. And they're going to bring an extremely dangerous invasion down."

"Yeah, I figured that much," Harry said with a sigh.

"The Skrulls are here, we need to unmask them, before it's too late," Kara said. "Gwen and I are helping Carol work on something that should help."

"Good, let me know if I can do anything to help," Harry said.

"Just try and take care of business over there, and we'll be up soon," Kara told him and it was obvious there was a lot of history involving the Skrull that got Kara worried completely.

"The Skrull?" Tony asked under his breath and Harry nodded.

"I remember it now, shape shifting aliens…they could be hidden here for years," Harry said. His voice trailed off and he switched tracts to the other line. "Yes Maria….why would…..yes I know, we'll figure out what to do now."

Nick Fury must have found something out or someone found something out about him. Harry would have find out soon.

"Kara, what do you think the Skrull would have been after, or did…"

"Yes, Aunt Lara told me," Kara said and she sighed. "It's something dangerous that can level an entire planet."

'_Yeah and knowing our luck, it will be this planet,' _Harry commented.

Harry wanted a fresh attempt of lifting the object. For now, he'd delve into the Ministry and see how far deep.

He had the perfect weapon to infiltrate the infiltration.

"So you want us to keep this between us?" Stark asked and Harry nodded in response.

"The less, the better," Harry said. "I do need to borrow your company's satellites though."

"Don't you have your own?" Tony asked him.

"Yes, but a little added power wouldn't hurt," Harry said.

Harry's mad scheme would come to life sooner rather than later. He would figure out whether or not he could make this work. He had an idea what they were going to do and if he could draw them out, he could stop them.

All he needed to do was destabilize their well laid out plan.

**To Be Continued. **

* * *

**You know, anything involving Tony Stark interacting with anyone might be pure magic. Interacting with Harry Potter, especially this version of Harry Potter was really fun.**

**Umbridge died. I'd have a moment of silence but for some reason, I can't with everyone laughing. Even if her crimes in canon may have not happened in this universe as such, she still was a rotten toad.**

**More next time, in a couple of days, we've reached about the halfway point for this chapter. This may end up being a better idea on paper than on practice, but we'll see. Then again, I'm overtly critical of anything that I write any more because of the fact that I write it, so pay no attention to the nutcase writing the fan fiction. **


	6. Chapter 6

How deep did the Skrulls infiltrate the Ministry? Exactly how deep did the Ministry go? That was two questions that anyone who was on the outside looking in would think about first of all. Both were good questions and the young man who could best answer to his fullest pondered it in great detail.

The British Ministry of Magic was supposed to regulate the use of the hidden magical world. Their influence only grew slightly beyond its borders because some of the most prominent figures in the extended magical community lived there. Albus Dumbledore was known the world over. Despite the fact that he only decided to take control of Britain, Voldemort was well known around the world. There were other Dark Lords around the world in other countries that would take great offense for him being called "The Dark Lord."

Then there was Harry Potter. His fame transcended them all.

"We're dealing with a minor thing that could become major," Harry concluded. He elaborated when Maria's eyes were on him. "The magical community, like them or not, is a hidden section of the rest of the world. They are rather minor and isolated."

"We didn't really have any concerns about them overrunning us," Maria admitted. "They didn't have no reason to because of the fact they saw that they were beneath us."

"It was just their actions had an indirect consequence," Harry added to her and he waited for more information to come in.

The problem with anyone, not just magic users mind you, was they seldom thought through the long reaching consequences of their action. Power was a tool. You could use it to build a house. You could also use it to bash someone's skull in.

Like most tools if it wasn't directed properly, it could injure innocent people. Most hoped that the person injured was the person who misused it but that wasn't exactly the most ideal of circumstances.

"They're already running around scared after Riddle died," Harry said.

His defeat Voldemort liberated some but the damage was already done. It didn't help that Harry had to fix the sins of those who came before him.

Not to mention there was always that deep rooted fear that another dark wizard would come to power. Voldemort performed dark magic beyond the wildest dreams of any witch or wizard. No one had been insane enough to try. Someone might follow suit in his stead and then they would have some huge problems.

Harry saw something flash in front of him.

"List of the probable people that they'd want to replace," Harry said and he frowned. "Some of these people would have security that would be hard to break through."

"But not impossible," Maria told him.

Harry nodded in agreement. "You go the next tier down. You capture the person who was in charge of arranging the security. No one really protects the protectors."

"An obvious blind spot."

Harry agreed with that and he scrolled down the list. There were dozens of names that flashed out to him. He made it his business to know the comings and goings of pretty much every single witch and wizard in the country. Someone of his prodigal wealth he could keep tabs on people fairly easily.

The only flaw in the plan was that he couldn't keep tabs on them twenty four hours a day and seven days a week. The most dangerous eggs in that basket was the ones that was greatly unknown.

"I'm not about to argue with your plan…."

"If there's a flaw in it, speak up now," Harry told her.

Maria was caught off guard by this bold declaration. She spoke up now. "The magical government, you said it was a small part of a larger picture. And you said that infilitration was likely a means to an end?"

"Yes," Harry replied swiftly.

"And they may have captured Nick Fury," Maria added and she sighed.

"Maybe," Harry said, his voice swam with doubts.

Nick Fury was not one to be tardy from a meeting. He also wasn't one to be captured as well. The Director of SHIELD had more security around him then most world leaders. His biggest trait was that he had a fair amount more common sense than your average world leader.

Harry deduced what Fury might have done. The problem was that there were no time for theories.

"We've got to round up as many trustworthy people as we have," Harry said. "I'm going through and tagging all of the Avengers."

"Do you think that they could have been replaced?" Maria asked.

"It would be foolish not to assume that could have," Harry agreed.

He was about ninety percent sure that the Avengers didn't get replaced. He might be barking up the wrong tree with that one. He knew Stark for sure and Natasha for obvious reasons. Carol was more of a prospect than anything now.

"So, is it go time?" Gwen asked him.

Harry checked his notes. "The Wizengamot is meeting tomorrow morning."

"The Wizengamot never meets on a Wednesday," Gwen said with a frown. She studied hundreds of years of Ministry records. "Except for twice."

"And the twice was during a state of an emergency," Harry agreed. He called his History of Magic well.

Two things he learned about History of Magic were that goblins rebelled a lot against humans. Mostly because it was deserved but that was beside the point. The second thing was that the Ministry met on certain days unless it was a state of an emergency.

Monday the full Wizengamot met and Friday the full Wizengamot met for the wrap up of the week.

"Did you find your mysterious missing super spy?" Gwen asked him.

Harry shook his head in confirmation. He had a couple of ideas where Fury disappeared off to.

"So, it goes without saying that Fury has a few bases that only he knows anything about?"

"Yes," Maria said and she knew where this was going. She cut it off. "And before you say anything…."

"Not on the database, I know."

Harry got the message that his spy was on her way to see prospect Number One.

Or rather by his perspective, Harry Potter was on his way to see prospect number one.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks couldn't believe the position Harry put her in. She had to wear worse faces than this young man but the Ministry security heightened.

It was less prone to allow outsiders in.

'_Because the more people that are in here, the more eyeballs that are on them,' _Nym thought.

She wore a pair of eyeglasses to complete the entire Harry Potter look. These weren't any eyeglasses. They would distinguish between friend and foe thanks to a special charm placed upon them.

A mousy looking woman stuck her head out of the office door. She was harmless looking and not a threat. "Mr. Shacklebolt says that he will see you within ten minutes, Mr. Potter."

The woman looked flushed.

'_Harry, I never knew how annoying it could be to be you, until I could be you,' _Nym thought to herself.

Fame was a fickle fiend to quote someone who had an overinflated thought of his own fame. It was a double edged sword. There were some perks to the fame. Many drawbacks existed as you could net the wrong kind of attention.

To be crafty enough to manipulate your fame in certain circumstances would open doors that might have been shut otherwise. Nym pondered that for a few seconds and smiled. She respected that as a Slytherin in Hufflepuff skin.

The nature of her powers made her perfect for deception. It was a wonder that the invaders didn't target her first. That was their mistake.

"Did you hear about what happened to the toad?"

"Yeah, I heard about it, can't say I'm sorry about it though, the old bitch deserved it."

"Not many people liked her, though," one of the Ministry officials said with a frown.

"I think her own mother abandoned her at birth," another official replied with a shrug. "I mean she's gone. I don't even know how she got so far in the Ministry. Good at kissing the right ass, I suppose."

"Umbridge was a master of blackmail," one of the officials reminded another.

They all nodded and decided to spend some time declaring the various merits of what Umbridge being gone would bring to the mystery. Nym felt her curiosity bubble, her body had been removed quickly. Far as she knew Umbridge didn't have family. The old toad didn't have any friends. Nym wondered who claimed her body.

"Mr. Potter…..could you come this way please?"

Nym spun around and saw two other Ministry Aurors watching her. Or rather watching Harry.

The shape shifting thing confused her sometimes. The Ministry Aurors lead her down the hallway. The glasses indicated no hostiles yet.

She was pretty sure the charm worked like a charm. Nym closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her noses.

The disguised Auror stopped completely short of hitting a wall. Her eyes shifted off to the side to look at a trio of security guards shuffling around. The one to the right was clean. The one to the center was also clean.

The one on the left on the other hand was not so clean. He triggered the charms on her glasses and Nym frowned.

'_And I just hit the jackpot,' _Nym thought and three more Aurors joined her.

"We wouldn't want anything to happen to you, Harry," one of the Aurors waid.

Nym found it extremely hard to bit her tongue back. She knew for a fact that it was this Auror who flew the "Anti-Harry Potter" flag constantly during the Ministry's propaganda campaign. There were a lot of people in the world who would go whatever way the wind was blowing.

"Mr. Potter, good evening to you."

Nym approached Kingsley Shacklebolt. The glasses she wore glowed around her eyes and pulsed even more.

'_Yep, we've got a winner here.'_

"I've heard about Umbridge's death," Nym said.

Shacklebolt turned around and stared Harry Potter in the face. "We believe that it was one of the Muggleborns that she forced to live onto the street who got to her. They had friends at the Ministry. Took advantage of the situation and forced their way into the office."

No one shed a tear for Dolores Umbridge especially with what happened lately. Nym's frown crossed Harry's face.

She would think that the Ministry would want to know the truth. Rotten to the core or not Umbridge was a pureblood.

"This way, Mr. Potter, I need to speak with you on an important manner."

Shacklebolt's bodyguard stepped to the side as well.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, acting Minister Shacklebolt," the bodyguard said with a smile on his face.

"What, what do you mean…"

"The Ministry has been compromised," the bodyguard told him and Shacklebolt took a step back. "Several Ministry officials have been abducted and replaced with polyjuiced doubles, one of them is John Dawlish."

Shacklebolt turned to the man in question. Dawlish grew completely white, mostly because he was not Dawlish at all.

"You can't believe this lie," Dawlish said and the other Aurors turned to him.

"I see deception in this room," the bodyguard said with a smile on his face. "Are you even who you seem to be in the mirror, Kingsley?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but it seems to me that you're the one who has been compromised," Shacklebolt said. The normally calm and even tempered Auror sweated bullets.

He sent his bodyguard flying into the wall with a huge spell. The bodyguard vanished into a pop of dust.

An artificial construct was very powerful magic to pull off. That was the last thing that went through Kingsley Shacklebolt's head before the spell of his secretary did.

The Aurors dropped to the ground with huge thuds. Some of them reverted back into a more natural form.

"Polyjuice Potion should wear off in a minute," the secretary muttered.

"I thought that you were the bodyguard," Nym whispered.

"Yeah, that was the idea," the secretary said and she returned back to Harry Potter. "I did go through Kingsley's files and we've got an even bigger problem. They already reached the royal family and several other political leaders."

"You're kidding me…"

"They did have a fifteen year old head start," Harry said and he wanted to see how much this one knew.

* * *

The Skrull opened his eyes. He realized he had been duped and he saw the face of Harry Potter staring back at him.

"They warned me about you."

"Yes, they tend to do that," Harry agreed.

He monitored the progress of the imposter and he swung back and forth.

"Let me think about this for a second," Harry said and he was mock thoughtful. "You're in a place where you and your friends won't be able to get out."

"You do realize that my fellow invaders won't miss me for long."

"You do realize that I've got plans that will make sure that they don't notice until I'm ready for them to," Harry said.

That counterstatement could not be refuted. The Skrull tried to twist from his restraints. They had no slack to them. He bounced back against the wall with a solid and solemn crack to his body.

"What do you want from me?"

"Speak to me honestly," Harry whispered in response. "And you might be able to breathe a little bit easier. Lie to me and I'm going to apologize for what I'm going to do. I won't be responsible."

"I've got everything that I have out of the Ministry, and I'll die in the name of my queen," the Skrull said proudly.

Natasha stepped in from the shadows and stared at the Skrull. Her intense gaze fixated on its ugly face. It had more than a few souveniers from Harry's attack. The scars covered its face.

"You might die in the name of the Queen but if you think that she'll die in the name of you, you're nuts," Harry said. There was no moment of empathy in his voice. "You brought this upon yourself and now I'm going to make sure that you answer for your crimes."

The Skrull laughed. Harry tightened the ropes and the laughter stopped.

"People have found me amusing before, you're far from the worse to laugh and assume that what I tell you is an idle threat. You're going to stop laughing when you find out that I'm serious."

The Skrull realized that he was not dealing with any human.

"You're different from the rest of them," the Skrull said. His voice was so low that you needed to lean in and whisper to him.

"All of us are unique," Harry said, his gaze never once leaving the eyes of his captive. "All you Skrulls are the same until you need the face of the other. That is the only way you distinguish yourself by the person you pose as."

The Skrull did not respond to that at first. The ropes tightened again around him and loosened.

"We can do this all night, you're in an infinitely replicating time bubble," Harry said and he paused and explained. "Or in laymen's terms, time is frozen in this room. It can only be done in a small area. Packs quite a punch, wouldn't you say?"

The Skrull didn't even respond to that statement.

"We've already infiltrated deep into the world, we're done with you wand wavers," the Skrull said. "All we need to do left is expose you to the wider world at large. And the Skrull will swoop in and take control of the world as your savors."

"All while getting your hands on your little trinket to destroy the world," Harry concluded.

The Skrull looked extremely confused by this.

"Oh, wait a minute, I see," Harry said, catching on. "Your beloved Queen, who you'd die for, didn't bother to send you the particulars of what you were after."

The Skrull grumbled in a grimacing tone and Harry smiled in confirmation.

"The Queen has an inner circle, some kind of Council," Harry whispered.

He got confirmation that the temple was secured and he would be able to deal with it. Any Skrulls who went near there would have a nasty surprise or two.

Natasha turned her head back from Harry and back to the Skrull. Both of them stared at the other. It was almost like some kind of tennis match was going on.

"You're not going to get any answer from me, I'd protect my…"

Harry injected a syringe into the Skrull's shoulder. His pupils dilated and drool spilled from the alien's mouth.

"Truth serum," Harry said.

Natasha was curious. "Surely that doesn't…"

"Yes it is, and it's far more potent than what the Ministry uses," Harry said. "But not full proof. Even the most potent truth serums can lead to misdirection when the person ingesting them is bat shit insane."

Natasha frowned, she saw, she really saw.

"Okay, where is the Queen?" Harry asked.

"She's already replaced one of the President's staff, along with one of the Prime Ministers," the Skrull slurred. He tried to fight off the effects of the truth serum. Words gushed out of his mouth so fast that he couldn't very well hold himself back.

"I see," Harry said.

"Yes, she might have replaced one of them with herself," the Skrull said. "And she plans to address the world with information about the magical users. I'm supposed to stand beside her under the guise of Shacklebolt."

Harry got the information that he wanted about the address of the Skrull Queen. He reached into his sleeve and pressed his finger against a button he held.

"SHIELD isn't the only person who has a wide Network of spies."

Natasha heard the rumors. Harry did a great job of indirectly confirming all that she heard about secret societies that manipulated a lot.

"It's not anything like the Illuminati then," Natasha said. She had many questions, not too many answers to go with them.

Harry laughed, that was actually hilarious that she brought up that group of all things.

"Heh, no, but there's a funny story behind those rumors," Harry answered and he got the message that it was go time.

He raced against the clock to achieve his goals. Time would run out sooner or later. He was damned if it wasn't going to be for the Skrulls though.

**To Be Continued. **

**Hey if we're not going to have a perfectly good Metamorphmagus, why wouldn't we use her to out shape shift the shape shifting aliens?**

**Natasha and Harry play bad cop and worse cop. Which is why, I'll leave it up to here. **

**The Society runs the Illuminati. That's all we'll say about that. **


	7. Chapter 7

"Just like old times again, isn't it Harry?"

This excited declaration came from Kara. The beautiful blonde dresses in a black jacket, a tight white top, and tight black pants, along with boots. She didn't have any kind of formal costume now. Death Eaters destroyed her previous uniform. She kicked their asses for it because it took her forever.

"The only thing that's different is that Carol is here and Gwen isn't," Harry said and Harry smiled when he stared at one of his newest wives. "Not that I don't mind your company, honey."

"I hoped that you wouldn't," Carol said with a frown.

The three of them staked themselves out in a van outside of the complex and waited to see if anyone suspicious would come out. The monitor filtered out the shape shifters from the non-shape shifters.

'_So far nothing,' _Harry thought and Kara leaned against his left arm. Carol clung to his left arm.

There was nothing better than being the meat in a hot blonde sandwich. Something Harry felt time and time again. He clutched Kara's hand close to him and smiled, squeezing it.

"Just to check in on our end and there's nothing happening," Nym said.

She sounded kind of bored to be honest and Harry didn't blame her. They were in the part of the mission where nothing happened.

"When it does, we're here," Natasha answered.

"The problem is that they switched the security staff schedules," Maria said and there was a sound over the communication link of her running her finger down the list. "None of it really makes sense."

"Things like this rarely do," Gwen said and she tapped into the security system.

"So, how illegal is this?" Kara asked. She wasn't complaining, merely curious.

Gwen could barely keep the amusement out of her voice. "No more illegal than anything else that we have done or anything that SHIELD has done. Am I right?"

"Yes," Maria said in a clipped tone. "And we have the same guy on eight different security shifts, and a second guy joined him. These are backed up a day, so let me just get the latest one."

Harry shifted and Kara nuzzled against his cheek. He pulled her in. The three of them prepared to fly out and do battle at a moment's notice. The problem was that the moment was not here just yet.

"I've just replaced one of their staff," Nym whispered. "Two of these are certainly hostiles."

"And I'm going in the other way," Natasha added.

"Excellent, be careful there is a lot of movement to your right," Gwen said. "And the President is doing a lot of movement as well."

Maria groaned. "He's already been replaced, hasn't he?"

"Well if his competence level rises up, then we'll know," Gwen said but she could say that for any politician in the history of forever.

"That's the best way we can tell anything," Nym said in amusement. Her laughter could barely be held back.

She was silent and Harry got a bird's eye view of what she saw. The Secret Service Staff moved most erratically.

He lifted the pin to his ear and listened. Kara and Carol listened in as well.

"Things are the same in England, but the Prime Minister is still the Prime Minister, we can verify that. Checking on the Royal Family now, I will keep you posted for anything that I find."

"Understood, over, and out," Harry answered. He played the one game that no one ever seemed to win at, the waiting game. It was his least favorite game of all.

'_Patience young Potter,' _he reminded himself, channeling the spirit of Nearly Headless Nick for a moment.

They had to wait for their mission control to get the needed information out to them, but when they did, they would be ready.

"So, what did you think?" Kara asked.

Carol was caught off guard by this sudden line of questioning. "What did I think about what?"

"About Harry, obviously," Kara said rolling her eyes and Carol turned to her sister.

"We're really going to have this conversation now of all times," Carol answered, folding her arms. "And I don't suppose that you helped mastermind this entire trip, knowing that Harry would run into the three of us."

"Come on Carol, that would take an excessive degree of planning," Kara said, looking innocent. Something she failed at. "You got to admit though that things worked out for the better, don't you think?"

"I'm not denying it," Carol confirmed with a frown and Harry brought her in. "It's just…."

"You only remember bits and pieces of it after what happened, don't you?" Kara asked.

"Those are the bits and pieces that I do remember," Carol answered firmly. "And those are some extremely big bits and pieces."

Kara grinned at Carol and she turned towards Harry, to give him a light nudge to the shoulder.

"You know, I'm sure that Carol would like nothing better than an encore of what happened," Kara whispered to Carol and Carol blanched.

"I don't know about that, I mean we've got the mission, we need to stay focused," Carol said. A huge part of her wondered why she even argued this point to begin with.

Her body wanted this and she wanted some of Harry.

"Harry has abilities to manipulate time and space beyond anyone else," Kara suggested with a manipulative little smirk on her face. She made sure that her older adoptive sistered was not going anywhere. "And a male of his strength, he deserves all of the love that he could take, don't you think?"

Carol found herself hard pressed to ignore such a tantalizing request. She couldn't believe it that she had been sucked into Harry's web and Kara was the number one enabler to all of this.

"I don't think that she can deny how much she wants this," Harry said and he swept her into a one armed hug.

"No, I can't."

Carol wanted this more than life itself. Her hot lips pressed down upon Harry's with an extremely searing and passionate kiss. She manipulated her tongue deep into Harry's mouth and tried to passionately ensnare his tonsils.

Harry returned the kiss and Kara looked on with glee. Carol pinned Harry against the back of the van.

"Don't mind me, I'll keep an eye out for you," Gwen said and it was hard not to switch the security into the van.

"You better not be perving on us," Kara said.

"Wouldn't dream about it?"

Top froze to a stop around the area of the van.

"Now we have all of the time in the world," Harry whispered to Carol and she straddled his lap.

She would have to agree that she found it better when their heads were cleared from the battle. She felt Kara's lips on the back of her neck and kissing her hotly.

"Oh god," Carol whispered.

"Yes, and it's about ready to get more intense," Kara said and she beckoned her sister down to her knees.

Carol slid submissively down to her knees. It seemed clear who Harry's Alpha was, perhaps his Co-Alpha. It might not have made any sense, but few things about her life did. Carol couldn't even keep a clear head and she swooped in for the kill. Hunger dripped from her mouth and danced all the way down her lips.

She wanted this so badly that she could taste Harry.

* * *

Nym rushed down the hallway, slipping into her role. She might not be the best actress in the world. The Metamorphmagus had little time to learn her role anyway. She did okay despite that fact.

'_Okay, let's see what we have here,' _Nym thought.

So far so good, so far. It was quiet, a bit too quiet, and Nym wanted to kick herself for busting out all of the old clichés that would make people cry. She shifted into a female secret service agent with short hair.

She had a closer gaze on the schedule and knew that she had about thirty minutes to find the President before they found him.

"We're getting closer," Gwen commented over the communication link.

"I know, and I'm there," Nym replied.

Pressure filled the body of the young changer. She didn't want to give any less than her best when she rushed into this battle.

Her heart drummed harder over her chest when she crossed the threshold as fast as she could.

"Make sure you keep the office locked up, there have been a lot of suspicious people roaming around. The President is in danger."

Nym didn't have the razor sharp hearing that Kara and Harry had. She did have a sense that something was happening.

"Yes, Mr. President, don't worry, you're in safe hands now."

Something about that voice crept Nym out and she couldn't put her finger on exactly why. She rushed into the light and nearly hit the wall.

"I need to see your identification."

One of the guards stared at Nym with a steely expression and the shape changer shook her head.

"Right, here it is," Nym said. She rustled through her pocket and shot a spell between the guard's eyes.

His eyes shifted and he nodded. "Everything is in order."

Nym looked down the hallway and she adjusted the sunglasses, with the charms on them. It caught her trigger scent. Tagging them and keeping a closer watch of them, Nym followed them down the hallway.

"Get ready, we have everyone in position," one of the guards whispered.

Nym pressed herself against the door and moved closer.

"HEY!"

Someone charged in behind her and Nym was in extremely close quarters. She couldn't fire off a spell without making a racket.

Ten seconds to think and to take her enemy down, what to do, what to do? Nym mentally calculated all of the probable things in her head and decided to swing for the fences.

His legs cracked out from underneath him and the Black Widow stood over him. She took something hanging from his belt.

"The President is up there," Natasha said.

They had to get a close enough look at him to make sure he didn't get replaced. There was a fifty-fifty shot that they did.

The doors splintered open and Natasha and Nym froze. Both of the girls rushed down the hallway on the other side.

"We've got a bit of a problem," Nym said.

"There's an imposter down here, search the area," one of the gruff guards said. He divided the other guards into groups.

Nym suspected that the man giving these orders was one of the shape shifters. A closer look at him confirmed this fact with picture perfect clarity.

"Up the stairs, to your right, there's a blank spot," Gwen whispered in her headset.

Nym nodded in response and she made her way up the stairs. Natasha was already up there with her.

The younger woman groaned, she thought of herself in extremely good shape. Yet Natasha was making her look completely and utterly out of shape.

"Keep going, I've got you covered."

Keep going, that was easier said than done. That was no sweat in fact. Nym leaned over and clutched her knees at the top of the steps. She breathed for a second.

Regaining her thoughts for a moment, Nym saw the two guards down the hallway. She thought that she would be taken down for sure.

A blonde blur shot from the windows at the speed of light. Both of them thumped against the wall with a huge impact.

"So, I'm guessing that stealth is pretty much out the window now, isn't it?" Nym asked.

Kara consulted the ear piece she wore. She actually seemed rather relaxed. "Yeah, pretty much…..the elevator is down."

"The elevator is down so how….."

"Well you could teleport in there, but that might not be the most ideal thing given how out of breath you are," Kara said with a smile. "You're going to have to schedule a few more cardio workouts with Harry."

Nym shook her head and cleared her throat. Kara scooped her up into her arms and shot high into the sky with the Metamorph in her arms. She would have to say that this could be the only way to travel except that it wasn't.

Kara braced herself for impact, in "three, two, one."

The blasted through the doors and they could see the President come out from behind his desk.

"Intruders!"

Kara saw that they were much too late. The President had been replaced, potentially a long time ago.

The Skrulls won this round of the battle, the war wasn't over.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me, right?" Carol asked, shaking her head.

Kara went in one way, she went in another, and Harry went in a third. Nym and Natasha already snuck their way onto the inside.

"It makes me wonder exactly what their plan is now, to go to all of that convoluted plan to switch people around when their target already has been kidnapped and replaced," Gwen commented.

Harry popped in on the communication link. "Unless their plan was to confuse us."

"Oh, you think that's it?" Gwen asked.

"And sew those seeds of dissention, we can't forget about that," Maria added. "Unless one of us has been replaced…"

"I trust everyone here," Harry said firmly.

He doubted very much that anyone could be replaced underneath his nose. He checked and double checked everyone. The thought that this was a possibility was something he crushed straight away.

Harry didn't want to deny the possibility on the off chance it was true.

"INTRUDERS!"

He would have to come back to that line of thought. Kara's sheepish sounding voice popped in over the link. "Um, yeah, you know, we might have a bit of a problem."

"Oh, you do, don't you?"

"Yeah," Kara agreed tensely and she bit down on her lip. "They discovered that we're here and I'm sure that they're going to frame us as the bad guys."

"Take out anyone, don't hurt them any more than you have to," Harry said and he paused to cut off Gwen. "And yes, I realize how bad that looks."

She flew into defensive mode. "I didn't say anything."

Harry didn't respond to that. He quickened his steps down the hallway. He moved pretty quickly from one point to the other.

Carol was glad that Harry was quick when it counted and could slow down when it counted. That being said everything came down so fast.

"Any satellite feeds, get ready to kill them," Harry said.

He didn't think that they would expose the magical world just yet. Their plan slowly became unraveled and when people's plans became unraveled they didn't think too clearly.

"Okay, let's move," Harry told Carol.

Carol waved her hand. "Lead the way…"

The doors kicked open and security swarmed the building. It wasn't that way.

Harry thought that he was going to do something extremely heroic or extremely reckless. Either way, he treaded a fine line. He reached into his pocket with one swift motion. An overarching throw launched the decoy into the air. The decoy smashed onto the ground and sent several blasts of light in every direction.

The guards rushed down the hallway in two different directions which was something that Harry expected. He sent another decoy and this one tripped them up both literally and figuratively. They flew down the stairs head over heels.

The thud they landed caused everyone to wince.

Carol and Harry met Nym and Kara about halfway. Natasha joined them moments later.

"The gang's all here then," Kara said. She heard people approaching. Nym raised her hand in the air and slammed the doors violently. The loud scream of people piling out told them that this little tactic worked fairly well. "Here, I thought that this was going to be a stealth mission."

Harry sighed and looked around. He needed to find where the real President was. He couldn't believe that they removed him from the building that easily.

From what he could find out, killing the people that they replaced was not in the style of the Skrulls. They needed to keep them alive and pump them for information. Every last bit of extremely incriminating information flowed from their mouths.

"Yeah, I think that stealth was out the window when they replaced half of the President's staff with Skrulls," Harry said.

If they were smart, Harry assumed that they would have given false information. The problem was most people didn't hold up too well underneath the most intense amounts of torture. Harry didn't really blame them at all even if it frustrated him to absolutely no end.

"This way," Harry whispered.

The President shot out of the office with the military personnel surrounding him.

The faux President and Harry locked eye to eye. He knew that Harry knew and Harry knew that he knew that Harry knew.

"Arrest them for treason against this country and for terroristic threats," the President said and he stared at them.

"Seriously, if you were the President, you know you couldn't do that," Carol said.

"I don't think he cares, Carol," Kara whispered.

Guns pointed onto them. Harry had about ten more tricks up his sleeve, in the form of several large glass balls.

"Fire, keep firing, these super powered imposters can't be allowed to leave!"

"Really, imposters, that's laying it on a bit thick," Kara said and she made them an exit.

Harry looked at the exit point they made. He supposed that he could teleport them out of there.

He hit a wall suddenly and sighed. He figured as much.

"All magical routes of transportation are blocked," Harry said and he looked down. "One way out, but it's a little rough and very wet."

Kara grabbed Nym underneath her arm and Carol did the same to Natasha. All five of them exited the side of the mansion.

All five landed into the pool with a picture perfect splash. The moment they hit and no sooner, Harry realized that he could teleport them out.

"Gwen, on my signal, kill all communications but wait until that signal"

He would make the next move.

* * *

**To Be Continued on 9/15/2014. **

**So Harry's plan didn't go as intended or did it? That's a thing I'm sure people will have fun debating about given what surprises he might have left behind. **

**You have to use the little fish to catch the big ones.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

On the one hand, Harry Potter thought that attempt to infiltrate the infiltration could have gone a hell of a lot better. On the other hand, it could have gone a hell of a lot worse. He escaped the White House, along with that of his companions.

The funny thing was this wasn't the first time that he was a fugitive from the government. It was far from it.

"Did you have to pick an escape method that was so wet?"

Natasha's already skin tight cat suit clung to her body. Each and every one of her curves clung to it and her nipples poked out from the other side of it. Harry took a moment to commit this to memory. Despite the fact that he saw her in the nude, and ravished her, this was actually something good to remember.

"I didn't have to," Harry agreed without a second's thought and he continued to look her over.

He took pity on all of the girls and provided them with a drying charm. It was a simple spell, at least in theory. A misapplication of power could remove all of the moisture from a person's body. Thus it would condemn them to an agonizing death via dehydration.

Carol decided to speak for all of them. "That could have gone much better."

Harry sighed, with the President already replaced; he was not going to have a good time in unmasking the intruders.

"All is quiet after that," Maria said.

"Would it help if I said that I didn't like it?"

Harry didn't like it either and he saw the guards moving outside. By the time they got their shoes on, Harry would be gone. He took Nym, Natasha, Carol, and Kara in a field and teleported them all out into the van.

It was disguised as a harmless ice cream truck and as long as no one had a sudden craving, they should be fine.

"We shouldn't have gone in like that, I'll be the first to admit that," Harry said.

Nym didn't want to say that Harry was completely wrong. They did gather some information while they were in there.

"The trip wasn't a total loss, we did find out that one of the most powerful men in the free world has been replaced with a shapeshifter," Nym said.

Harry would have to agree with that. He didn't know how bad this situation would get. It just seemed to be something that would get much worse before it got any better. He didn't like how this was going at all.

He checked the one thing that he managed to swipe. It was a silver disc that one of them dropped onto the ground.

"That could be a Trojan to access our systems," Kara warned him. "And alien computer viruses are far nastier from your Earth counterparts."

"We'll scan this and we'll see," Harry said.

He decided to check with his contacts.

"Is there any luck?" Harry asked.

Gwen frowned in response. "Define luck?"

There was a long pause with Harry looking completely exasperated. The fact was that the next play in this game for the fate of the world is in Harry's hands.

"You haven't been exposed yet, if that's what you're wondering," Gwen replied to him.

"Thanks, that's pretty much what I was talking about," Harry agreed with her.

Harry checked his monitoring charms on the temple. Given how much time and resources that they expanded to try and grab that weapon, he was honestly surprised that they didn't make a mad dash for it. Maybe they did, and he didn't even know.

He checked it once again and they didn't tamper with anything. No one entered that area for the past twenty four hours.

"Some of the subjects of interest are making their move," Maria said and she frowned. "They're not too high ranking, but I think that they're moving up the food chain to grab someone that is."

"Shoot first, ask questions later," Harry advised her.

"Things have gotten that bad, haven't they?" Maria asked.

Harry hated to admit that things had gotten that bad but they in fact had. He re-checked the monitoring spells.

"If we grab the weapon before they do, we might be able to use it as bait," Nym suggested.

Harry would be a liar if he hadn't thought about that. His mind swam with the possibilities of what that could bring and he shook his head.

"Don't think that I haven't thought about that," Harry told Nym and she sensed a "but" added. "But the problem is, remember we can't even get close to the weapon."

Harry monitored the satellite system. They would have to enact a killswitch sequence shortly and it looked like "The President" was on the move.

"Wish you would have been able to track them," Kara said.

Harry smiled. "Who is to say that I didn't?"

She sat up straight and nearly whacked her head against the top of the vehicle. Carol grabbed Kara by the hand and yanked her down.

"What….who when…"

"I slipped one of them with a tracking spell," Harry told them.

"When did you have time to do that?" Kara asked.

"You pick your shots when you can."

Kara knew that Harry was able to do some things that defied all logic and reason. This was one of them.

"Okay, but the problem is…"

Harry finished her sentence because he knew her so well. "The guy we tagged has to be one that goes with the fake President."

Harry waited for that fact and he hoped that they would swallow the bait.

"Bingo," Harry said in triumph.

The girls knew it better than anyone else, they had their man. They were all going to a central meeting place. The President, his bodyguards, and all of his staff may have already been replaced by now.

Harry only got a close look at some of them.

"We follow them, "Harry said, answering the unasked question.

He pressed a button and converted the van to stealth mode. It became silent, invisible, and also hovered under the ground.

Natasha looked at the van, it ran smoothly, and she was sure that those ice cream cones on the side of it were not just for direction purposes.

Carol smiled when she nudged Natasha. "Well, we know what we're going to get you for our wedding anniversary."

Natasha's steely gaze locked onto Carol's eyes and she backed off.

X-X-X

"The President of the United States is said to have been unarmed in a battle at the White House," the newscaster said on the screen. "The rumors have it that the outlaw vigilante team known as the Avengers have staged an unprovoked attack. The American public is and should be shocked."

Harry Potter smelled the sweet smell of Skrull all over this one. Or at the very least, it was some kind of loudmouth that thrived on the worst controversy imaginable. Either way, something was rotten out there.

The group tracked the Skrulls to one central meeting place. They had some heavy duty defenses and some of them were magically based. They got their money's worth.

"That explains what that tax hike was all about," Nym said.

"The purebloods were steamed about that," Harry reminded her. He should have know something was up when that happened. The purebloods never got taxed or if they did, it got measured in a galleon or less.

"Oh, as much as I hate those people, you got to feel for them," Kara said and she leaned back and sighed.

They all became silent when the saw the visual images that appeared on the screen. Harry kept programming something.

"With any luck, I should be able to unmask the Skrulls live on television," Harry said.

At least that was the idea in question, but Harry really wasn't sure what would happen when he started programming this system. The Skrulls made him play the waiting game.

"The enemies are living among us and the enemies are living in society. They look like you and me, but they're nothing like you and me."

Harry sat up straight and he sent the signal.

The President was gaining momentum in his ranting. Harry wondered how many people would have been fooled by this act by the President. He gained an exceeding amount of momentum and almost snarled when he spoke.

This President was normally mild mannered. A little bit dim perhaps, but Harry got that sense from all politicians.

The screens went black and Harry knew that his plan worked.

"And now they're going to have to make their move," Harry said and he spoke after a second. "They're going to have no choice to make their move."

The group listened in and there was a loud humming that could be heard in the background.

"Find out who disabled it and get it back running, we're not going to be thrawted that easily!"

"The Ministry is going insane," Gwen chimed in abruptly.

Her sudden interjection caught all of them off guard. Not that the news as unexpected but the fact that she said it so nonchalantly.

"Oh, another Thursday," Nym said.

"I thought it was Friday," Kara chimed in.

Natasha and Carol both watched the interplay. Harry cleared his throat and all four women looked towards him.

"It's any day of the week first of all," Harry told them. "And we did pluck their acting Minister out of the Ministry."

A loud explosion could be heard from their vantage point. Harry, without missing a beat, pulled the switch of the vehicle and launched it.

Harry dropped down to the ground and could see several downed people on the ground. There was the chaotic smell of smoke and sulfer that spread through the street. There was a downed man on the ground and he clutched his throat.

"Avengers, attack," the man grumbled.

Harry's eyes swiped over the man and he was tagged. He raised his hand, acting like he was going to help.

Natasha jumped out and started to fire a series of blasts to a pair of "civilians" got knocked down in the impact.

Kara flew forward and confused two more of the Skrulls. She circled them high above the air, with their laser blasts firing up at her.

She reached down and snatched the blasters out of their hands. She crushed them into her hand like tin cans. The blonde reared her hand back with the blaster in her hand and slammed it into the face of her enemy.

The enemy crumpled down like he was nothing. Kara reared her fist back again and waited for Carol to try something.

Carol brought the boom down onto the heads of her enemies. They dropped down to the ground.

"These Skrulls are far more upgraded than your normal varieties."

One of them had the strength that the Hulk might back off from. The Skrull's hand twisted into a large rocky paw and he shot a blast of fire from it.

"Yes, I figured that much," Nym said, shielding them.

"We're just going to have to hit them harder," Natasha said, she wondered what they hoped to accomplish with this attack out in broad daylight.

"I don't know what you're hoping to accomplish, Kree, but you're not going to stop us this time!" the Skrull told Kara when she zipped around.

"Wait, you called me a Kree?" Kara asked and her eyes glowed. "Ugh, I can't fucking believe you compared me to those barbarians."

Carol shrugged her shoulders, she knew that there was some kind of backstory involving the Kree and Kara's race. They were closely related in many ways, and one could mistake one for the other.

Her couple of encounters with the Kree had been rather unfavorable. Even though the fact that she received her powers from the Kree ship, Carol could feel her sister's pain.

The Super Skrull slammed back against the wall and Harry withdrew a sample of DNA from it.

"I have what we need," Harry whispered.

"Wait, we're leaving right now?" Kara asked, still steamed at the racial slur that was directed at her.

"Yes, we're leaving right now," Harry told Kara firmly and the group disappeared.

X-X-X

Maria Hill paced back and forth. She lost communication briefly, which was enough to set someone off.

"Okay, we're in the middle of an alien invasion, where the aliens have lost their minds and the wand wavers aren't much better," Maria said underneath her breath.

She turned around, and saw a blonde wearing a long black coat, a top, and jeans to match.

"You need to stop being so jumpy, but I guess it's understandable given the shit storm we're in the middle of."

"So, you're Harry's other friend from overseas," Maria said briskly. "Miss Stacy…you do realize that you're in a lot of trouble after all of the times you hacked SHIELD's databases."

"You guys stepped up your game every time," Gwen commented. "You know, by enhancing the databases so it was harder to get in. Granted, I still broke in every time, so no system is perfect. And yours is far from it. And at the same time, closer than perfect than most."

Maria folded her arms and looked into the eyes of the young blonde. She didn't really say anything. Her gaze said it all. It was penetrating and harsh at the same time.

"Hey, if anything, I made you step up your game, so you should really be thanking me for that one," Gwen commented and the woman seemed unconvinced by that fact. "Consider it some free lancing security work…and Harry should be getting back with what we need."

Gwen held up her hand and Maria had her full and undivided attention on her.

"As you know, we shut down the communication around the world, which was excessive, I know," Gwen said. "But if the world is in danger from an alien invasion, you either go big or you go home."

Maria didn't say anything and Gwen took this as her cue to continue.

"The satellites won't stay down forever," Gwen said. "In fact, if they're using these super Skrulls, they're going to try for a more overt invasion. Their sophisticated twenty year or more plan is out the window, but you'd have to be stupid to think that they wouldn't have a contingency."

Gwen paused for a second and she could hear them arriving. The hum of the jets approaching was music to her ears.

"All and all, it's good to meet you," Gwen added as an afterthought. "You know, in case I don't get to say that it's good to meet you when we're busy fighting for our lives."

Maria answered in a smile. "Likewise, it's good to meet you as well."

Harry entered first and he passed through the scanner without any incident. Gwen let out the breath that she was holding and Maria did as well.

"Sorry for the viral strip search, but you can never be too careful," Maria told Harry and Harry smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I understand," Harry answered in agreement and he handed it to Gwen.

Gwen lit up like a kid on Christmas time. She held some sample DNA that might be able to crack open the entire Skrull case. Or it could cause some untold of problems. She wasn't really sure.

"Let me just program this into the scanner," Gwen said and she smiled. DNA sequences were enhanced, so it would take a lot of manipulation.

Maria watched Gwen get to work and she had a good idea what she was doing.

"You're hoping to unmask every single Skrull life on camera and really disrupt their plans," Maria said.

Harry answered with a nod, glad to see that Maria got the picture. "They're already running around like chickens with their heads cut off. I think that they're going to make one last play for the device."

It just so happened that Harry had a secret weapon of his own. He might look like an outlaw in this situation but that was nothing do. It was better to do the wrong thing and end up being the hero for it when you saved a lot of people, then do what is considered the right thing and condemn people to death.

The problem was that pulling the trigger would be a matter of timing. He had a good idea when the right time was. To pull it too soon, meant that the plans were going to blow completely off of the rails. To pull it too late, meant it was too late.

"There, this should work," Gwen said in triumph.

"Will it though?' Natasha asked.

"There will be no face that the Skrulls can hide in, without diverting back to their regular form," Gwen said and she looked about ready to dance.

She held herself back.

"When this happens, we're going to need to be ready to strike," Gwen said.

The old adage of not cornering a wounded dog because they bit harder than most came to all of them. Harry crossed his fingers and hoped that they could settle this themselves.

Maria wondered about something and she leaned towards Gwen.

"Yes?" Gwen asked in a sweet voice.

"Do you have powers?" Maria asked.

Gwen, Kara, and Harry all locked eyes and smiled.

"Well, other than the magic that Harry gifted me with, yes I have powers," Gwen said and she looked wistful. "Amazing, sensational, spectacular even."

Maria nodded, she should have known. She was pretty sure Fury did.

It was almost like Harry heard her thoughts. "I think we found Nick Fury as well."

Fury being in the inside to take down the operations of the Skrulls was good.

"The scanner is online, we have to move now before they find a way to bypass our shutdown sequence," Gwen said.

"Hit the button and do it," Harry prompted Gwen and she did just that.

Now it was time for them all to move out.

**To Be Continued.**


	9. Chapter 9

Gwen Stacy could not help but look smug at what was happening. She would have sworn that this was just like old times again and maybe it was.

Actually it was like old times again. One button pressed would put the satellites back on line in about thirty minutes. That gave them more than enough time for them to get into position and do what they needed to do.

Harry whistled when he looked at what she was wearing. "So, I see that you made a few adjustments."

"What did you think I was doing?" Gwen asked with a smile. "Sitting on my thumbs all day?"

"Not really, I figured that you were productive," Harry answered Gwen and the blonde shifted with a slight grin.

"Always productive, you should know that, honey," Gwen said with a smile and she made sure the armor was on completely. "Tony Stark isn't the only thing that can build something in a cave with a box of scraps."

It was far more elaborate than that, given the vast resources they had together. The sleek armor was red and silver, and it had build in sensors for Gwen to both sniff out Skrulls and also concealed enemies. Not that she needed either of them, but it really helped to be honest. It really, really helped.

The Spider Armor she wore was an enhancement to the powers that she had. She was no slouch in the power department but still when dealing with invaders, she felt she needed to step up her game a slight bit.

"Natasha, Nym, Kara, and Carol know what you expect of them, don't you?" Gwen asked him and Harry nodded his head.

"Yes, they know, and they're ready," Harry said and he turned over towards her. "The question is are you ready, Spider-Girl?"

"Yeah, that name doesn't slide off the tongue as much as it did when I was sixteen," Gwen replied, but she supposed it has a charm. "So…..do you even have a codename yet? Because I guarantee you that what your enemies call you is not fit in print."

"It's irrelevant," Harry answered and Gwen looked at him.

"Oh, you need to have a codename," Gwen said and Harry clutched her arm when they moved in.

Two minutes until impact and Harry was not going to have this conversation now. He and Gwen slipped inside.

"Is it ready?" President Skrull asked.

"The Queen will have our heads if we don't make this announcement," one of the aides whispered.

Harry smiled as he saw one of the Skrulls drop down briefly out of the corner of his eyes.

"The Super Skrull's test run was a success, but with one more modification, we should be able to have him be the ultimate warrior," President Skrull said.

Harry and Gwen waited for the moment of truth. Sixty seconds until impact, they would come on the screen and one minute later, their guises were fail.

"I've done it!" one of them yelled and something blinked back to life.

"Are we back?" President Skrull asked and he got confirmation. He got back into character and the television light flickered on. It was show time folks.

The President waited for confirmation that he was online and he cleared his throat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have received intelligence that a great force has invaded, and that force can ensnare the minds and…."

His face flickered in the camera and he saw his aides turn back to their normal form. The President turned back to his normal form and his aides and other people in the room did as well.

"Looks like you got caught with your pants down Mister President!"

"SHUT IT DOWN!" President Skrull yelled and he pretty much lost his mind.

"It's not responding…"

"And it won't respond," Spider-Man said and she launched a line of electrified webbing at them and pulled them into the shadows.

"And you've been caught on camera," the cameraman said and he pulled off a disguise to reveal the one and only Nick Fury.

Fury got out, guns blazing, and he fired at the Skrulls. It was time to shoot first and ask questions never.

"That son of a bitch, he's crafty, I'll give him that," a Skrull whispered and she turned back into the form of Nymphadora Tonks.

Nym knocked two of the Skrulls down like nine pins. Their legs cracked when they toppled over just like that.

Harry rushed towards the President Skrull, he knew that he was higher up the chain of command. He had a feeling that he knew where the Queen was.

"He's making a get away," Fury said, and the Skrulls swammed him.

Fury bombarded their ears with a sonic weapon and rushed towards them. One punch knocked the Skrull down and Fury kept moving forward, never once backing off.

"I've got this one," Gwen answered and she tried to web onto President Skrull.

President Skrull jabbed one of the needles into his arm.

"I don't like the looks of this one," Natasha said, wiping out one of the Skrulls with a back handed punch.

The former President's eyes bulged, and his fist grew even larger. He rushed towards them and tried to smash them down.

Harry dodged their attacks and he slammed his fist down on his enemies shoulder. A charge of magic only stunned him.

"And he's taken the Super Skrull serum," Harry said. "It's not as elegant as the other one that he makes…"

"Packs a punch though," Fury said, and he got word that the other Avengers were fighting more versions of these Super Skrulls from around the world.

The original charged them and Nym sent a flash of light that blinded them.

"Sorry, did I miss a party?" Kara asked and she zoomed in.

Bam, her fist connected with the Skrull. The Skrull flipped over and landed onto the ground.

"I think this guy still wants to dance," Harry said and he listened closely.

The President's heart struggled to beat, and Harry whipped his hand. A flash of bright energy stunned him and doubled him over.

* * *

Gwen Stacy decided that this was very much like old times and she wasn't going to lie, she kind of enjoyed it. It sure beat sitting around and playing mission support. Even if hacking so called secure systems really got her excited.

The ones who really challenged got her even more excited.

She released some electrified webbing at the Super Skrull and dropped him to both knees.

"Okay, this guy isn't going down without a fight," Spider-Girl said and she looked up.

Kara, better known as Flamebird, flew over the top of her head. She raised her hands and lowered the boom on one of the Super Skrulls. They were not as strong as the Super Skrull but they packed a punch.

"The Skrull's uploaded something to try and take control of the Earth's communications and cripple all technology," Fury said.

"Oh, really, just one second," Spider-Girl said, kind of bored. Her focus was strong. She looked towards Flamebird. "Cover my backside."

"Don't I always," Flamebird said with a cheeky little grin.

She was impressed about the Black Widow. These Skrulls were members of the military. After destroying their own homeworld, they had obsessively followed a prophecy where they would control a brand new homeworld.

Kara's homeworld was the first attempt, but there was a certain General who decided to make the Skrulls think differently. They did leave something nasty behind, but the planet's core was already unstable. It was like adding an excessive amount of fuel to an already growing fire.

She remembered what the Skrulls did and also she was pissed about the Kree crack earlier. The blonde didn't even know if this Skrull was the one that insulted her. This one might be a little bit uglier than that one come to think of it.

"Keep your eye on the ball!" Harry yelled.

"Of course, Captain No Codename!" Kara yelled with a salute and she nailed him in the face.

"Wait, you don't have a codename?" Carol asked.

"Yes, Ms. Marvel, I don't have a codename," Harry replied and Carol put her hands on her hips.

"Captain Marvel," Carol corrected him, when she smashed them.

"Mary's going to be pissed that you used her codename," Kara said and she nailed one of them in the face.

The fiercesome Skrull dropped down to the ground.

Gwen felt their breath on their back, but Nym levitated a set of pipes and flung them at them at super speed. The pipes wrapped around the Skrulls on impact.

If one figured things on the level of physics, then their heads might explode. To figure things out on the level of magic, they would just go with it.

"Okay, could you keep my workspace clear?" Gwen asked and Nym gave her a cheeky little salute.

Gwen groaned and came close to ramming her head down upon the desk. She returned back to work and started to see what she could do.

She could do a lot and thankfully the fact that the virus was still isolated allowed her to get in and stop it from spreading. She wasn't about to hook her suit up to it because that would be kind of stupid.

'_Okay, here it comes,' _Spider-Girl thought to herself and she kept getting to work at it.

Harry looked around, he could see that the Skrull Invasion tapered off. He was pretty sure they had one more dirty trick up their sleeve.

"You've got to be kidding me, another Super Skrull!" Kara yelled and this one ran in at the speed of light.

Harry retracted a metal staff from his sleeve and channeled magical energy through it. He shot a bolt of light through the Super Skrull but there was no effect.

The Super Skrull knocked Harry onto his back. The creature knocked Kara and Carol both away like they were flies.

"He has skin as tough as a dragon," Nym said.

"Beat one of those, you know," Harry said. "It's eyes are the weak spot, but…"

Harry spiked the Super Skrull in the balls. It doubled over, and Harry blinded it. He then whipped his hand back and knocked it back.

"That will do as well."

"Okay, I'm in," Gwen said and she deleted any traces of the Skrull virus for the system. With some work, she found a backdoor outside of the system.

She felt the glee dance through her eyes and she could have done a dance with what she accomplished.

Seconds later who accomplishment faded when she saw Tony Stark fly over her head and land on the ground.

"Fancy you dropping in Stark," Fury commented.

"Yeah, Fury, you were late for our meeting," Stark replied without missing a beat. "Guess something came up, didn't it?"

Fury gave Stark the assistance that he needed to get to his feet. Stark aimed a repulser blast and fired.

"Oh, and the Hulk is fighting something out there with the strength of a troll and about as much cunning," Stark added. "So, if anything happens, that isn't my fault."

"If you say so," Fury said.

Spider-Girl was back in action and she saw the dragon Skrull hybrid.

"I hate Skrulls, I mean really hate them," Kara said and she blasted them in the eyes with a blast of energy. "But I'll give them some credit, I guess….these bastards are able to figure out fucking magical creature DNA!"

"Yeah, good thing that they didn't make some Super Dementor Skrulls," Gwen said and she shivered at the thought about it.

"Actually kind of impossible considering that Dementors don't have DNA," Harry reminded her.

"Still don't know how that works," Gwen said.

"Take out your science brain and put in your magic brain for a second," Harry told her, as he teamed up with the two girls to take this Skrull down.

"Oh you mean, take my brain out completely?" Gwen asked.

Harry nodded solemnly. "Pretty much yes."

Harry spent a moment with the Skrull in question before he went back to his lecture with Gwen.

"The thing is like this, Dementors technically don't have DNA," Harry explained. "When they die, they just vanish into nothing."

"But yet they breed," Kara said with a shift grin.

That caused Gwen almost to experience vertigo and she shook her head. She tried to clear the images in her out of her head. Unfortunately the images completely and utterly failed to leave her head.

"Must you put unholy images in my head that aren't going to ever leave on their own?" Gwen asked and Kara shrugged in an apologetic manner.

The problem was that they couldn't really deal with this on their own. The Skrull crumbled to the ground when Harry found a weak point in it.

Dragons had more weaknesses than they thought. Especially given that this DNA had to be a weaker form because you couldn't completely duplicate the amazing magic that dragons flowed through them.

That being said, they would have to give them an A for effort.

"They're retreating!" Natasha yelled.

"I can see that," Harry replied and he wasn't about to let them get away that easily.

A couple slipped out and Harry could tell that by process of elimination he needed to allow them to leave. The rest of the Skrulls were curb stomped down to the ground.

* * *

Harry thought that this was only one Stage of a multiple stage Invasion.

"The Skrull forces were decimated and they retreated," Maria informed them. "But the Queen is still missing."

"If she exists anyway," Nym commented.

Kara was the one who cut in. "Oh she exists alright."

The Skrull Queen fueled the ambitions of her men and tried to get them to claim a planet.

"Is it ready?" Harry whispered and there was confirmation in the link.

Harry pinpointed one location where they could go.

"Now, those Skrulls couldn't have been so dense that they would lead us right to their Queen, would they?" Gwen asked.

Harry shrugged, he honestly didn't know. He could hear the chaos of people panicking all around the world.

"So what's in the news?" Nym asked.

"Oh, a lot of bad things," Gwen added and the Metamorphmagus shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Oh, well that's not news," Nym said and she leaned against the wall.

Harry had the Super Skrull Serum out in front of him.

"Whoever took this is desperate for a little bit of power and also exceedingly stupid," Harry muttered underneath his breath.

Natasha frowned and leaned forwards him. "What makes you say that?"

"Highly unstable," Harry confirmed to her and he tapped his finger on one of the beaker. "It'd make a hell of a rocket fuel though. Not to mention it could blow up a couple of city blocks."

"We're negating the serum, as the Skrulls could become explosive on their own," Gwen said. "We're going under the theory that their DNA hasn't diluted it. It may have enhanced it."

One of the Skrulls shivered and then shriveled, turning back to normal.

"It works," Harry commented.

"Did you have any doubt?" Gwen asked and she brushed her hair out of her face and sighed.

"With you, never, honey," Harry replied to her.

Fury was bent over the tracking device Harry slipped on the Skrull. All of the Skrulls were tagged by the same thing. A piece of paper expanded a complete over view of the world.

Harry tapped the paper and a three-dimensional holographic projection of the World appeared. When Harry Potter did something, he did it with style.

"We did the same thing with Death Eaters, tag one with the Dark Mark, make him think he got a way, and bam, he reveals the rest of his buddies," Harry informed Fury.

Fury nodded but he had a concern.

"But, we don't know which one of these ones are the Queen."

"I'm thinking that the Queen might be around this area," Harry said, and he saw a cluster of dots facing one large dot.

"I'd say," Kara commented with a smile. "How about we pay our respects to her majesty?"

The lights in the complex flickered and something opened above the Earth.

The sky turned red and a large silver orb shot out. It expanded into the center of Earth and sank its legs down onto the ground.

"And they've just deployed something," Harry told Gwen. "Think you can handle it?"

"If I can't handle it, we're in trouble," Gwen said and her armor retracted.

Harry's lips pressed against hers and the face plate of the armor came back on.

"Okay, she'll deal with that…"

"I'll stay and back her up," Nym said, she saw a few Skrulls hidden amongst these panicked Civilians.

She wondered how many of them there were.

Harry needed to pay his respects to the Queen of the Skrulls. His plan was ready, it was time to end the war against the Skrulls.

**To Be Continued. **

_For the record, I'm so inclined never to give Harry a codename, ever. Just because. _

_We're running down to the wire.  
_


	10. Chapter 10

"I tell you what true believers, it is getting extremely insane out there. I don't even know if you can hear my voice, or see my mug. But this is Stan on the Street, bringing you the chaotic scene between the Invaders known as the Skrulls and the Avengers."

An elderly man with white hair climbed over the debris and dodged the Hulk flying over his head. Stan on the Street looked around and saw the chaos breed around him.

"This is unbelievable, if you can believe it!" Stan yelled at the top of his lungs. "And there goes Iron Man, man he can't catch a break."

"Hey, Stan, you better move," Iron Man said and he got back to his feet.

"I tell you, this is chaos, this is anarchy, this is just the marvelous mayhem that you can expect, and I tell you, I wouldn't want to be Damage Control after this one," Stan said and he looked to be short of breath. "I tell you, it's so exciting that I'm going to have a heart out here."

Stan slid down a piles of debris and very nearly avoided Thor smacking down one of the enemies out of the corner of his eye.

"I tell you, a guy could get smashed out here," Stan said, folding his arms over his chest. "But you know what, I'll be here as long as I can. Let's just hope this is one of those things that we can just laugh at tomorrow and realize, hey, what a day."

He could see two of them go down next to him.

"Man, that's going to hurt after tomorrow," Stan said and he ran out of the way.

"Hey old timer, one side," Hawkeye said.

"Stan, long time no see," Captain America said and he swung the shield at his enemy's face.

"I tell you, there might be one of the only men alive who remembers this guy from back in the day," Stan said and he winced, nearly getting shoved out of the way.

He flew head over heels, ass over tea kettle and landed on the ground with a hard thud. Stan lifted his head up and started to cough.

"I tell you what, a person could get killed out here, if they're not careful, and if you're still watching, have a good one," Stan said and he nearly collapsed down to the ground.

He was really getting too old for this to be honest.

"Anyway, this is Stan on the Street, and until next time, EXCELSIOR!"

* * *

Harry Potter willingly walked into many traps during his time. Many would question his sanity and he might be right next to them in questioning that lack of sanity. That being said, he was ready for this battle.

He just didn't know if he was going to walk out of this one with his mind intact. His hand opened and closed, and Spider-Girl and Flamebird followed him inside.

"They do realize that the invasion is over, and we've won, right?" Flamebird asked him.

Spider-Girl answered that question with a sigh. "They're going to be persistent to the end. They always are."

"I don't even know why they keep trying, it's not like they have the doomsday device or they're going to get it any time soon," the hero with no codename said.

Gwen and Kara exchanged a gaze with each other. Perhaps it was their own overactive imaginations but they felt that Harry might just have something up his sleeve regarding that device.

"I hope that I never have to use it, because that kind of power is dangerous even in the hands of the most noble of hands."

Questions about how Harry breached the temple and got the device after failing earlier would have to wait. Both girls knew that he had connections all over the world through the society that they were all apart.

"Okay, let's go," Kara suggested.

They saw the Queen of the Skrulls holding court.

"Well, she has potential, even if she needs to learn her place," Gwen commented with a smile. "Let's say we take out her goons and worry about how much that is now."

The Queen of the Skrulls stood above her battered followers.

"I don't understand how you could fail this mission so bad, one of you must have let him in on our plans," The Skrull Queen whispered, her voice sounding extremely ragged when he spoke. She had been through a lot and dealing with human politicians made her just want to decimate the entire planet.

She reminded herself of the prophecy, this planet was hers by divine right and nothing would stop her from holding it in the palm of her hand. The Skrull Queen's gaze penetrated her so called loyal followers.

"I couldn't have done such a thing without you, but yet, I couldn't have failed without you as well," the Skrull Queen whispered. "You will get this planet."

"There's just one problem, the planet belongs to me, Veranke."

The woman turned around and she saw him standing there.

"So, you think that you can deny us our right to hold a world of our own in our hands," Veranke whispered and the harshness flashed through here voice.

"I don't think that I can," Harry said and he paused. "I know that I will."

The Skrulls looked to attack but the few that escaped the battle with the Avengers and SHIELD looked really ragged.

"The thing about prophecy is that it's up to a great deal of interpretation," Harry said with a smile on his face.

Kara chimed in helpfully. "That's my husband's politically correct way of saying that you're nuts and anyone who thinks that they're entitled anything despite fortune telling is full of bunk."

"I don't think you understand how the order of things work," Harry replied with a smile. "I didn't fight some little snot nosed bitch with daddy issues to concede what I've accomplished to a bunch of glorified space lizards. The moment that you stepped onto this world, you ceded control over the Skrulls to me."

The Queen of the Skrulls looked at him and rage flashed through her eyes. "What are you trying to say to me?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Harry asked her. "Let me spell it out for you carefully, so there's no doubt whatsoever. "

The remaining Skrulls closed ranks behind the two of them, when suddenly one of them blasted the Skrull in the knee caps and dropped them down to the ground.

"You know, that trick never gets old, and I mean that," Nym commented and the Skrulls rumbled down the stairs.

Nym flashed in front of them and the doors burst open.

"So, are we too late to the party? "Iron Man asked and he raised his arm cannon.

"You made a grave mistake coming here, Anthony Stark," Veranke whispered with a wicked grin.

"Oh, full name ultimatum, that's got to hurt," Hawkeye replied.

"You only have one choice, kneel before your new lord and master," Flamebird said and she pointed at the Skrull Queen.

The Skrull Queen looked at her followers, but all of them dropped down to the ground. Now that the Avengers were here.

"Super Skrull to me!" the Skrull Queen yelled.

"Really, she just said that?" Spider-Girl asked and she saw a Super Skrull about fifteen feet tall walk towards them. "And why did they use giant DNA? No actually, now did they use giant DNA? That's the question…."

"Just take them out like the rest," Harry replied to her.

Spider-Girl nodded and she had the antidote ready, in case the Skrulls had any more of these super skrulls.

Nym tried to go for the Skrull Queen but a force field wrapped around her. She bounced down the steps and flipped onto her feet.

"Okay, let's try that again," Nym whispered.

Carol joined the party and distracted the giant Super Skrull. The Skrull grabbed at her. She avoided its huge paw like hands from crushing her.

She landed a huge punch and dropped it down to one knee. The haymaker knocked the wind completely out of it. Another punch and it dropped down to a knee again. She fired another punch.

"Stand back!"

The antidote launched between it's shoulder blades and dropped it down to the ground.

Harry saw the energy field around the Skrull Queen. He thought that it was annoying to have to breach such a thing but he did what he had to do. He brought down his hands on the field and blasted it open.

The Skrull Queen looked incensed and she tried to activate it.

"We'll see how good your technology is when I cripple it," she said.

"Actually, we've already dealt with that today," Harry said, and he made his way up the steps.

Kara back handed one of the Skrulls and there were more signs of fighting around them. The Skrulls were restraint and put down. Some of they had training but they were failing.

"And there was only one," Harry said to the Skrull Queen. His gaze penetrated hers.

She took a step back, the imposing figure of Harry Potter hovered over her. She couldn't really stand up to him.

"We can't lose, this planet was ours by right of conquest," the Skrull Queen whispered and she looked to be seconds away from throwing a temper tantrum to end all temper tantrums.

Harry restrained her and she fell to the ground, in shock.

"Your plan was perfect, wasn't it?" Harry asked and she nodded. "But it didn't work."

The Skrull Queen looked furious, the right of conquest blew up in face. She couldn't believe this, she didn't want to believe this.

"Don't worry, most of the most perfect plans don't even work," Harry told her and he stared at her. "Those who think their plan's are foolproof are proven to be the fools. Twenty years…."

"Twenty five," she said, and she felt the salt rubbed into her wounds.

She couldn't get out of these restraints if she wanted to.

"A long time has passed since the moment you've put yourselves in that spot," Harry commented when he looked at the Skrull Queen. "I want you to take a good and long look at what you condemned your followers to."

"Earth will never be able to hold them," she whispered, trying to get some sense of being upright. This was a battle that she wasn't going to win though.

"Hmm, maybe they won't," Harry agreed, but he said this in an attempt to be patronizing. "No more than you can hold the Earth."

Harry saw Nick Fury waiting for him. He gave him the most obvious he'll talk to him later kind of look.

"Half of the Ministry got blown up, you realize that don't you," Nym said to Harry.

"Yes, but that's the least of the property damage that it caused," Harry said and he held up the Skrull Queen.

"Why do people think that they can get the better of you, anyway?" Kara asked.

Harry frowned. "It's been known to happen before."

"But rare occasions, it seems like there are people even more arrogant than you are on your worst day," Kara said and she saw by the adoring gaze in Harry's eyes that he took that as a compliment.

"The two of you have a strange dynamic, you know that," Carol said and she was pulled between the two.

"I know, and now you share it," Harry told Carol with a smile.

Carol smiled, she could get used to this. She wondered what happened to the Skrulls.

"Oh, this might be out of our jurisdiction, but there are other people who will have that happy opportunity," Harry informed his wife, pretty much saying that the Skrulls might have a really tough time with it.

The Skrull Queen remained on her knees, and knew that she was in a great deal of trouble.

"I guess you do kneel before him after all."

* * *

Harry thought about the legacy of what the magical world was. The thing was, there was other magical societies around the world. They didn't want anything to do with what was considered to be the ICW countries.

Not to mention they practiced differing methods of magic. So it would be with two different worlds.

Even more than the two worlds that the magical and mundane world were in. Even though the line was far more blurred than ever before and Harry would be a fool if he thought that they could stay hidden forever.

People might understand, they might not. All it took was the wrong person to raise a stink that they shouldn't and all of them would lose their mind. It was that follow the leader mentality that got Harry on the wrong side of popular opinion more times than he cared to count.

"The Ministry finally resembles what it truly is on a functionality state," Nym replied. She could see the damage through the Ministry and a lot of Ministry officials had been missing. "So, what is the status of the people that have been missing?"

"Hopefully we'll find out soon, and hopefully they'll tell us," Harry said. "Some of those people have been missing for about twenty years, some much sooner. But still, that's got to be jarring for the families involved."

"The longer they've been missing, the least likely they are to be alive," Nym replied in her most somber voice.

That was true and Harry figured that there were going to be some senseless slaughters. The Skrull didn't care about who they kidnapped. Well they cared, but each and every one of them were important cogs in a machine that the Skrulls built to ferret out the people of Earth.

"This is going to be one of those days," Harry whispered with a prominent sigh.

He didn't really relish what SHIELD had to go through and that wasn't even on top of the shit storm that the President being abducted was.

"How could this go on under the nose of pretty much everyone?" Nym asked.

Harry actually had a pretty good answer or rather what he thought was a pretty good answer to these things. "There were other things that happened. They took higher priority."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. That was the problem, when you focused on the bigger picture. His focus had to be on the biggest picture, because he was the head of one of the most prominent organizations in the world.

Maybe someday he would be the head of the most prominent organization in the universe. That was more of a long term plan more than anything else.

"So how are you going to rebuild the Ministry?" Nym asked him.

"Because someone has to, and it's got to be me, right?" Harry asked.

"Well, not necessary, but I figured that you would have a plan," Nym commented in response.

Harry pondered that situation. "Not sure how much people are going to agree with this plan. Then again, when have people agreed with anything that I've done?"

Harry has gotten flack over putting the wrong kind of jam on his toast and the brand of scarf that he wore. Maybe nothing that insane but it seemed like it half of the time.

"The Society has favors in place, it shouldn't be too hard for someone to enter as Minister and be made a hero to clean things up," Harry answered in response.

He almost figured that person might have drawn the shortest straw on that occasion. His hand brushed through his hair.

"But the Ministry can wait for now," Harry pondered. "Everyone's been sent home to be with their families, and some will be reunited with their families soon enough."

Carol showed up to see how this was going.

"At one time, this was one of the most progressive society's in the world," Harry told her. "Hard of it to believe I know."

"From what Kara says, it comes across as something positively medieval," Carol informed him.

Harry's eyes glanced onto his. "You know, that's the kindest thing that she's ever said about the world."

Carol didn't dare ask what some of the things that her sister said about it. She pretty much figured that something was up.

"We're heading on back now," Harry told them.

He would have hated to leave Fury hanging. Really when the man was so confused and Harry figured that he would touch base with SHIELD. They would have to work together for the future defense plans for Earth.

Of course Harry was going to keep a couple of tricks up his sleeve. Even SHIELD wasn't really above corruption. So he played with an interesting deck of cards.

* * *

"This is Stan on the Street and remarkable enough, I'm still alive out of the chaos of what happened. The Avengers triumphed against the Skrull Empire with a little help from their friends. What will the next battle from Earth's Mightiest Heroes hold? No one really knows, although many will speculate in the days to come. It's not easy to be a hero but these guys do pretty well at doing so."

Stan paced back and forth with a smile on his face and turned to people who watched on the camera.

"We are going to encounter the fighting temptress that is adventure soon enough, true believers. Until we've encountered that again, and until the day where we no longer need heroes, remember that we're always here."

Stan surveyed the carnage and he shook his head.

"Until next time, stay true to yourself and believe in what is in your heart," Stan answered. "This is Stan on the Street and I'll be bringing you news about the latest adventure. The President will be returned home this evening and will address the nation after his ordeal. That will be should be wild. EXCELSIOR!"

**To Be Concluded in the Final Chapter. **

**Mandated by law Stan Lee cameo appearance, CHECK!**_  
_

**Next chapter is the wrap up and we'll be throwing this one on the finished pile. See you then.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

As intense as the battle was that preceded it, one could argue that the cleanup efforts afterwards would be much more intense. At least that's what Harry Potter himself would argue if given the opportunity and a few of the people who were in the know would back them up.

Bits and pieces of alien technology laying about. If they didn't act quickly, some of it would end up on the black market and then they really didn't know what to do with it. Some random gangsters getting ahold of that equipment was a disaster waiting to happen and Harry shuddered to think of the potential implications of that.

"Just make sure we get what we can," Harry told Gwen through the radio piece as he made his way over to SHIELD. "I'm sure Fury is doing the clean up effort, but the more sets of eyes, the better."

It would be extremely better if there were several sets of eyes who could scan for such things. At least that was what Harry was under the assumption of.

"Don't worry, we'll get it, trust me," Gwen said and Harry did trust her.

That might be the problem but Gwen didn't really steer Harry wrong. He spent more time steering himself wrong.

"So, do you think we can have a vacation?" Nym asked and Harry turned towards her.

"I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with that term, it's not one that really enters my vocabulary that often," Harry told Nym and Nym folded her arms over her chest and gave a long and heaving sigh towards him.

"You know, you're really impossible sometimes, aren't you?"

Harry smiled at her. "I won't deny that I'm guilty as charged. But some of us thrive on being impossible."

Nym figured that Harry would take something like that as a compliment. He was as bent as an old coat hanger sometimes. Yet, she had a lot of room to talk with a lot of the oddities that are going on.

"Today, I think we learned a lot," Maria said, she had been listening into a little bit of a conversation. "And I learned that you can end a war really easily."

"Well, all battles are ninety percent up here," Harry said tapping himself on the top of his head. "And there's a lot of brain power."

"Stark has been raving about you, don't be surprised to find yourself offered a spot on the Avengers," Maria told him.

"Flattered, but it wouldn't work," Harry said, stealing a kiss from her. "But if Tony Stark wants to try and court me, then that's his business. Who am I to judge something like that anyway?"

Maria couldn't even keep the grin off of her face. It looked extremely priceless with how she looked.

"You know, you can't, although people might take Tony Stark courting you the wrong way," Maria said and Harry put his arm around her. Natasha joined them some time in the meantime. "And Stark would be high up on the list."

Harry chuckled. "Only people with way too much time on their hands and people on the Internet."

"You mean they're not the same thing?' Nym asked him and Harry smiled.

"Well, it would be foolish to think that they're mutually exclusive, yes," Harry agreed and he leaned back. "We're going to get a lot of information about what happened in the coming days from the Skrulls I'm sure."

"What do you think that they'll come out with?" Natasha asked.

"Likely some secrets that will prevent future alien invasions from other races out there," Harry suggested.

Earth was kind of new in the grand scheme of the wider universe. It wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility for some race to consider the world easily conquered territory.

He could easily see the Skrulls selling out other races to get some leniency with their own crimes. That was just the type of thing that anyone would do if they were in the position that they were.

"And when that happens, we'll be ready," Harry said.

"I just can't believe this entire mess was all over some prophecy," Maria said.

Harry shook his head and sighed. "I can. Most of the messes in my life are over some kind of prophecy."

Harry hated that more than anyone else. He wasn't one who was a strict believer in the fact that something was set in stone. Magic was intriguing though in the sense that it could make the unbelievable very real.

Natasha wondered if she should even ask the next question. On one hand, plausible deniability was a good thing. On the other hand, she felt a desire to quench her curiosity.

The curiosity factor won that little battle.

"So, I'm sure you want to know about the doomsday weapon," Harry prodded her.

Natasha sighed.

"If you must know, it's perfectly safe and locked on tighter, and I hope that no one ever has a need to use it," Harry said, and he meant that.

"Do you think that you'll be able to figure out when the right time is to use it?" Maria asked.

"If that day comes, it will be a day that we'll be utterly boned," Harry said and he could see Nym's mouth opening. He decided to cut her off at the pass. "And we'll be utterly boned and not in a good way either."

Nym's mouth closed, she could not believe it.

Harry Potter felt that he had power that no one should, past, present, or future. He had the power of the entire world resting in the palm of his hands. The capability to do anything with that power and to increase his visibility out in what was really a strange and extremely insane world.

He knew that he could handle it, and he hoped that he could have people who could handle him. The world entered a tricky spot, especially with magical people from around the ICW countries entering an age of mistrust after the Ministry got infiltrated by Skrulls.

They wondered if their Ministry could have gotten infiltrated as well.

* * *

"Your Ministry isn't the only thing that is in a state of transition, you know,' Maria commented in a frank voice when she looked at Harry. Her husband fired back with a smile. "SHIELD also had some infiltration. They didn't do as much damage as they could have."

It was a wonder that SHIELD had been infiltrated as deep as they did. And everyone wondered if what they did could go much, much deeper than that.

"Well we've got a long road, don't we?" Harry asked her.

His statement was extremely frank and quite frankly, extremely matter of fact. That was just the way Harry Potter operated.

"So, is Fury leaving or is he sticking around?" Harry asked. "Or should I just ask the man himself?"

"That might be for the best," Maria agreed and she nearly spun around.

Gwen Stacy's sudden arrival was something that took her off guard. In addition to spider powers, the girl had remarkable stealth abilities. She would make a good Agent of SHIELD if Maria was honest with herself.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist," Gwen said and she took a second to greet her husband with a long kiss to the lips.

Maria felt amused by their antics and also a little bit annoyed that she was left out. Her hand placed upon her hips when she gave a long and prominent sigh at the both of them.

"I think we should allow her in for a little bit," Gwen said and she closed ranks around Maria. "What's the harm in that, anyway?"

"There's really no harm," Harry agreed with a smoldering smile on his lips.

Maria could say something, she really could. Harry's lips inched closer to hers and she was trapped. Trapped in a good way, and her heart raced a little bit more.

He closed the gap on her and both sets of lips met each other with a passionate and sensual kiss. Their tongues wrapped around each other.

Nick Fury's arrival could kill anyone's mood and Harry turned to see the Director of SHIELD, perhaps the former one approach him.

"So, we're back in the saddle, aren't you?" Harry asked.

"We've got problems in both of our houses, as you know," Fury said and Harry looked rather amused.

"You don't need to tell me what I already know, Fury, I've got this one," Harry told him, but the look on Fury's face did really amuse Harry for many reasons.

"I hope that you know that this is a cease fire, the consequences of that situation will be revealed, and when they are…"

"Deal with it, like you'll deal with it," Harry countered. "I know you're going to want to give one of your grand Nick Fury speeches, but save it for someone who hasn't been saving the world since he could barely be able to walk."

"You think a lot of yourself," Fury commented.

"Most of us do," Harry admitted. Gwen tried very hard not to look amused, even though it failed her.

"Well we have to think a lot of ourselves," Gwen commented. "How do we ever hope to get anything done if we're not even confident?"

Harry didn't really shake this feeling that this world was in a state of transition. If he was able to help guide it, then it would come out okay. He had been placed on this world for a reason and he was a savior to many, even if they didn't appreciate that fact.

"SHIELD is going to be in a rough state soon, and remember, you should keep your friends close and your enemies closer," Harry warned Fury.

"You're not really telling me anything groundbreaking, Potter," Fury said.

"Just a nice little reminder of what could be coming down the pike soon," Harry commented in his lightest voice.

He thought that with the Skrulls done, the war would be over and maybe that was true. Or maybe it was a prelude to something far bigger to come. There were more races out there, and there were also people on Earth.

Harry heard someone say that humans could very well end up being the greatest danger of their own planet. Over the next hundred years, humans would either thrive to the highest heights or destroy their planet through sheer stupidity.

A hundred years later, Harry Potter would be there, young as ever, ready to face anyone who had damaged the planet that he had claimed for his own.

"We're going to be up and running and the President has settled in," Fury said.

"Yeah, this is an election year," Maria said, and she frowned.

"Which why it was a good time for the Skrulls to invade to cause the maximum amount of damage," Harry commented.

He looked out the window and saw the sun slowly rise above the horizon. This could be a good omen, for it was a fresh new day. Or it could be a bad omen because it signified that something wicked was happening.

All Harry Potter was going to have to do was wait and see.

* * *

Harry, Kara, and Gwen walked under control to a secret base, one of many.

"You really think that this much security is overkill?" Gwen asked.

Kara laughed when they disabled the 97th and second to last gate. "If they can get through this without being atomized, then they can have the Doomsday Weapon."

Harry didn't want to say anything but he almost thought that it wasn't enough. There had to be some additional security. Even though programming each gate to transport anyone trying to access the room without his permission to a different grisly fate was a challenge. He also had to compensate for intent.

He had other treasures in this deep underground chamber that he didn't want anyone to get their hands on.

"Deadly and beautiful," Kara said when she eyed the weapon. "Let's hope that we never have to use it."

"Yes, I do hope that, I think that we all hope that," Harry told her with a smile. His eyes traveled over the weapon, perhaps the weapon to end all weapons.

He added another layer of security over it. He could tell why the Skrulls wanted their hands on it.

The dark and dreary underground made them absolutely depressed. The three of them were going to meet with Maria, Natasha, and Carol in a little bit. This entire alien invasion thing really put a damper on the entire spontaneous Vegas marriage thing.

"So if you're thinking Orgy…"

Gwen turned to Kara with a grin. "You're always thinking Orgy."

Kara's eyes snapped towards Gwen in an exasperated manner. "Don't tell me you're not always thinking Orgy."

Harry cleared his throat and both girls turned towards him.

"You two don't want a spanking, do you?" Harry asked.

Gwen grinned at him and playfully pushed him back against the wall. "Are you asking or threatening?"

Harry reversed her grip and grabbed her ass with one hand and her hair with the other hand. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "What do you think?"

"I think my imaginable can do a wonderful enough job in filling in the blanks," Gwen added with a smile.

Kara giggled in amusement and Harry turned towards her.

"If it makes it any easier, I'll just pull my panties down right now," Kara said, trailing her tongue against the edge of her lips.

"You know, it loses some of the menace when you're the one who is asking for it," Harry told her and Kara backed off, nodding.

"Yes, it loses a lot of the menace," Kara told him and Harry walked around to the other side of her, wrapping his arms around her.

He was going to head off to meet his three newest wives, but then he got a phone call.

"Harry, we might have to delay the dinner plans," Maria told him over the line.

"Something came up?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, something came up," Maria agreed. She looked to be collecting herself. "It appears that there's some nutcase in the middle of New York City, and he says that he comes from the future. And I'll be honest, I'm inclined to believe it. He does have some technology that seems futuristic."

"Appearances are rarely what they seem to be," Harry told her. "So, if you want me to check that out?"

"Please do," Maria told him.

"The sooner we kick this guy's ass, the sooner we get onto the fun stuff," Gwen said.

"So fly or teleport?" Harry asked.

"I vote fly," Kara said, bouncing up and down on the heels of her boots in mid air.

"Web slinging is where it's at…"

"Unless there's no buildings, because you need something to web sling off of," Kara countered.

Harry knew this argument would go somewhere where he didn't want to go.

"We'll just teleport."

Harry grabbed both of them and they teleported out with a huge flash.

The Avengers already showed up to fight some blue man in a hover chair, and they couldn't breach his defenses.

"Some temporal bubble, it's firing them back to the time before they could attack him," Gwen said. "Impressive, but I think that I could hack it if you can distract him."

Another adventure continued, even long after any observation of this universe ceased to be.

**END.**

**So that be all, ladies and gentlemen and various other life forms inhabiting the Internet. Told the story, got out of there.  
**


End file.
